A Brief Interlude
by Cerallius
Summary: An ordinary young man brought into a place surrounded by legendary figures of history, superhuman fighters, a strange white creature, and a beautiful young kouhai. If history wasn't already made, it should be made now. (Lemons/Literary H, Romance, Bonding, etc) This is for a mature audience. If you chose a Female protagonist as avatar, get out.
1. Interlude with Shielder: 1

Fire...the feeling of heat scorching the body. Yet he doesn't care. There's no amount of burns he cannot suffer to help. The explosion had rocked the massive facility with its shockwaves. When the doctor had brought up a projection of the control room all it showed was the whole room burning. The conference room he had been in, and the same one he had been guided out of. And his first thoughts, the very first thought to cross his mind, "...what about that girl...?"

"Find shelter immediately. I'm going to the control room!" The doctor had told him so, to get to safety, but he couldn't. He was compelled to follow. The facility's bulkhead would close and trap him inside with the spreading fire, but he didnt care, even as the doctor told him to get out of the facility. He was compelled to follow, whether it was because of the mysterious white animal who had accompanied him or his own thoughts. "To escape now would be..."

"What are you doing? You can't be seriously thinking about following me!" The doctor had exclaimed in surprise. "We can't argue about this! Turn back before the bulkhead closes!" But he had stubbornly chosen to stay, along with the mysterious little creature riding atop his shoulders as they approached the conference room. What waited for them was a scene of utter decimation. The heat hit them both with an intensity that only grew.

He had picked his way through the wreckage with the doctor, looking for survivors. The doctor himself seemed troubled. "This seems to be where the explosion occurred...it's no accident. It has to be sabotage." Sabotage? But by whom?

Only CHALDEAS suffered no damage, but the very destruction of its surroundings engulfed it in a silhouette of flames. The announcement system continued to summarize the situation. Forty seconds and the bulkhead would close, trapping him inside. The main power had been cut, and personnel were required to start the backup generators. The doctor had cautioned him, insisted he turn back and escape to safety even as the man hurriedly rushed off to save the facility and yet...

"Transferring to final stage of the Rayshift System. Coordinates: 2004 AD, January 30, Fuyuki, Japan."

The same robotic announcement system goes on, droning and uncaring for the situation. The experimental system is still active, despite everything in the room having been utterly incinerated. And he's here with it while everything is still burning. All he can sense is heat. What was once pristine and advanced burns away in the fires of the Chaldeas conference room. He was here because of...

"Masters, please enter final adjustments."

The experimental machine is about to go off, but he persists. In his mind, he insists to himself. "I should search for survivors until the last minute." Until the last minute. Hoping so hard she would be alive, even as he digs frantically through the ruins of the room.

And then he sees her, just as she sees him.

"...ah."

The voice comes from amidst the raging inferno, so weak and soft. Even as the blood flows down her forehead, she's able to muster a smile.

The smile he remembers so well even if he had known her for merely a second. The modest and kind smile that would ease his heart even if he can't hear or understand her.

Instantly, he rushes over, his hands scrambling to pick the debris off of her even as the crimson flow continues down her forehead.

"I'll save you! I definitely will!" His voice trembles. After all, those wounds, they're already going to...-

The beautiful smile falters and she grimaces, her voice so frail, so weak. It's barely a whisper, "...it's...fine...please don't save me now. More importantly...you need to hurry and escape..."

Just then, CHALDEAS flares to life. CHALDEAS, the pseudo global environmental model is ablaze, the very picture of a hell upon earth, floating at the center. And yet he hadn't come here to observe a future world plunged into eternal flames.

"Ah..." The girl gasps.

The announcement system buzzes to life again. "Warning to all staff, CHALDEAS' current status is shifting. SHIVA's near future observation data is being overwritten." The model burns all the brighter as the announcement system continues on. "No detectable traces of humanity upon Earth in the next one hundred years. Unable to confirm humanity's survival. The future of humanity is not guaranteed."

That's impossible, his blood freezes at the sound of those words. Humanity, wiped out? But...no his concerns should be to what is in front of him. He'll lift her out of the wreckage and then...-

"Center bulkhead sealed. Beginning cleansing of internal structure in one hundred and eighty seconds."

It had shut on them, their only exit. Looking down at her, he can see she knows just as well. It's too late. But he can't give up, not when he still draws breath, not when she's dying in front of him. "We'll manage, we'll manage it somehow so just...!" And even as he speaks, he knows.

Her eyes, those violet eyes filled with sadness as she draws her shuddering and shallow breaths. "..." They're all he can see, and her fading breaths are all he can hear. Even as the announcement system buzzes on and cautions him of system changes, he doesn't care.

"...uhm...S-Sen...pai..." She mumbles, her weak breathing renders her almost inaudible. But he's here, here for her, so she won't have to be alone. Even if the world would collapse around them. "Is it alright if...I hold your hand...?"

He doesnt need to say anything. Wordlessly, he smiles and nods his head, his dust covered hand reaching over. Gingerly, he wraps his fingers around hers. They're so small, so delicate. But it doesn't matter; he will comfort her, even in these last moments. As the countdown begins to announce itself, he can see her grimace disappearing, slowly changing back into the kind and pure smile he had seen once before. Even as the light fades from her eyes, she wouldn't have to die alone. Even if he would have to be with her when it happens, he's happy to have done just this one task. A brilliant light begins to engulf the room, surrounding them. He can feel himself disappearing, fading off. But his eyes remain fixated on those gentle violet eyes. Silently her lips moved for the last time.

He can't hear her, but he knows what she's saying. "Sen...pai..."

That one word, it continues to echo in his mind as the world fades out to white.

"Sen...pai..." Even now he can hear it. His hand squeezes hers...

"Senpai..." Her voice, it's a little less laboured now, maybe she's feeling less pain. She squeezes back.

"Senpai!" His entire body is shaken, Mashu's familiar voice right by his ear. He can feel a hand on his back as well, shaking him lightly.

"It's not working, Four..."

"Fou, fou!" Another voice, or rather, sound. Much too familiar, especially the sudden wet sensation he can feel on his nose. Wait a moment, "Four"?

Groaning quietly, his eyes open blearily. A fluffy white animal stares at him with deep purple eyes. "Fou!" It licks him on the nose again before sauntering off to the side allowing him vision of the room. His room.

A sanitary and white room, in Chaldeas Security. Wait, if he's here then...

"Ah, you're awake senpai!" Mashu Kyrielight leans over, smiling softly with a look of relief in her violet eyes. Or rather, violet eye, her light pink bangs obstructing her right one as usual. "You must have been really tired after the battle in Fuyuki."

"Something like that." He mumbles. It's true. This girl, or rather, this Demi-Servant named Mashu is his first contract. The same one who fought by his side after the sudden Rayshift to the year 2004. He was inexperienced then, and inexperienced still now in knowing just exactly what it means.

Sitting up and straightening his back, he looks around his room. Same room he had been led to the first time around by Mashu. A generic white bed in the corner, right by the small table he had been sleeping on. Aside from it, the only other contrasting colors in his room are a few bound leather books kept here by Doctor Roman placed on a shelf above his bed, and a potted ficus plant. And of course, Mashu, no, Shielder. At least it's what he's able to see every time he looks at her parameters, the girl in front of him is of the Shielder class of Servants.

"It's alright senpai, I've brought you dinner! It should help you keep your energy up."

Slowly, he nods his head and looks at the small white tray she's holding in her hands. "Thanks, Mashu." Maybe it's because he's never been a master before. But ever since he's contracted with her, he feels as if he's constantly on an energy drain. Though he can tell Mashu has also been exhausted since their return from Fuyuki. A lot had happened during their stay in 2004.

"Don't mention it, senpai. As your kouhai and Servant, this is the least I can do to thank you for your hard work." Gently, she sets the tray down in front of him, albeit a bit shakily. The trembling of her hands are minute, but visible. Gingerly, the girl's black and purple gloved hand pulls out the chair next to him and she takes a seat. Four sits at the corner of the table, looking curiously at the both of them.

"Kyu."

"Ah...are you hungry as well, Four?" The girl looks at the strange animal with her soft and calming smile. Picking up a piece of celery from salad on the tray she had brought, she holds the piece out to it.

"Fou...fou!" The animal responds by taking the piece in its mouth before lying down and staring at the both of them.

"With you around, he won't ever be hungry, and neither will I." Lightly he picks up the fork on the tray. Taking up the spoon provided on the dish he scoops up a small portion of the risotto. "Are there any updates from Doctor Roman, Mashu?" He's curious. After their return, the doctor had thoroughly examined the both of them and found their mana reserves to be severely depleted. It's understandable, he never thought himself to be Master material in the first place, but Shielder's status had greatly alarmed him.

"You said she unleashed her Noble Phantasm twice in a short period of time didn't you?" The doctor had asked him and then Shielder. It was true she had done so to protect them, but he never expected it to tax her so heavily. And even now, judging by how her hands were shaking when she set his tray drown, she's still not completely recovered. The very act of recalling Roman's words weigh heavily in his mind.

"Hai! He says the recovery process may take a bit of time, and we shouldn't rush it." Shielder nods her head at him with a smile. "You should just eat and rest plenty until your energy reserve is back up to regular levels." Lightly she places her hand on his to reassure him.

Just the mere touch of her gloved hand causes his arm to stiffen, if not a bit noticeably. "Uh...yea." He can't help it, she's so trusting him. Such a beautiful young girl, with those wide and blank violet eyes, always assisting him, always smiling. He can't help it when his heart melts at the sight of her smiling so. And in turn, she seems happiest if he simply makes eye contact with her during conversations. It's such a simplistic but peaceful relation between them, but it's also something special. Sometimes he wishes the current crisis with the world would just disappear so he can enjoy these moments with her forever. But both of them know it isn't possible. The responsibilities for repairing the historical irregularities of the past rests solely with them. If only he had more strength...

"Is there something wrong, senpai?" A light squeeze from Mashu's hand brings him back into reality.

"Oh...I uh..." For a moment, he thinks about lying. But only for the briefest moment. He has nothing to lie about to this pure and hardworking girl, and he has no reason to lie. "I'm worried about your mana reserves."

Shielder's violet eyes blink rapidly for a moment before widening with surprise. "Ah...it's because of what Doctor Roman said isn't it?"

Right, it's because of what the doctor had said. "Currently, because of your inexperience as a Master, your Magic Circuits and Aptitude are terrible. It seems she was drawing mostly on her own reserves during the fighting in Fuyuki." Somehow, Roman had a way of making sure his words stuck with him.

"Don't worry so much about it, senpai. It's not your fault, neither of us could have known events would happen like this." She leans forward against the table a bit to better look him in the eyes. "I'm still an inexperienced Servant, but I'll try my best to be my Master's strength. So you don't have to worry about your inexperience, I'm sure we'll both grow to protect humanity!"

"Kyuu! Four! Fouuuu!" Four chimes in, walking over towards the girl's other hand and snuggling his head against it.

Her words reassure him warmly, even though deep inside, he still feels there's something he can do. "You're much more of my senpai than I'm yours, Mashu."

Immediately, a soft pink blush forms upon Mashu's face. "Ah, no! Senpai is senpai! You're the one who was really leading everything in Fuyuki. As your Servant, I was only following your instructions. You've been taking care of everything, even now!" She moves closer to him impulsively, placing both of her hands on his arm. "This is why I can trust you, senpai. You're the only one who really cares about everything!"

She's so close to him now, her eyes so mesmerizing, her delicate face with its beautiful features so innocently looking up at him. He can smell the scent of her hair, a light fragrant scent similar to wildflowers.

"And you should remember, senpai. I'm only a Demi-Servant. I'm not entirely relying on you for a source of mana. If you're really worried, think more about Rider. She's been keeping herself from training too hard for the next Grand Order. And she's relying mostly on you as a mana source."

Rider, of course. A mysterious and spry young girl they had summoned with Mashu's shield as the former Chaldeas Chief had directed them to do. She had identified herself as "Ushiwakamaru". But Doctor Roman had simply called her "indecently exposed", something which seemed to have brought her some confusion.

Personally, as a Master, he found her calm and precocious demeanor to be somewhat off-putting. But she was of great assistance with her athleticism in the Fuyuki City battles. It never occurred to him perhaps he had acted as a source of energy for two separate Servants.

"Oh, right. How has Rider been doing, Mashu?"

"She's holding up well. Ever since we returned to Chaldeas she's been really interested with her surroundings." She pauses for a moment. It would seem she's considering if there's any other noteworthy things to say. "Ah, she's been asking Doctor Roman when the next Grand Order would be."

"She's a bit eager isn't she? And what did Roman say?" It's to be expected. The former Chief had briefed them in Fuyuki about the importance of their mission. Even he wants to get back to it as soon as possible, despite the strain he had endured already.

"Doctor Roman told her the same thing. As soon as you've recovered enough to be an active Master, we'll be going. But you shouldn't push yourself too hard, Senpai." Mashu's violet eyes soften, and he can see a hint of worry within them.

"Oh, I'll be fine. I don't plan on doing fieldwork like this anyways. I think it's for the best if we both rest up. Though Mashu..." He smiles, though in the back of his mind, he wonders. Her hands, no, her entire body has been trembling for a while now. Even if she shows her concerns for him, he has his own concerns for her wellbeing. "...it might be our recovery rates aren't great right now, but you seem to be pushing yourself a bit too much for my sake."

It seems his assumptions are correct. Shielder's mouth opens ever so sligtly in surprise as her violet eyes widen. It looks as if she's at a loss for words. Though he doesn't mind it. It's rather cute.

"...w-well..." She averts her gaze, before looking gratefully back at him. "Your health is much more a concern than mine, Master! You're the one who's providing Servants with their mana to maintain their forms!"

She shakes her head, her vibrant pink hair swaying softly. "You don't need to worry as much for me; I'll be fine with bedrest. As a researcher, all I needed before was a good night's rest and I would be alright the next day!" The smile that follows calms his mind as surely as it enraptures him.

"Mm." He nods his head. Still, isn't there a way to speed up the process? For a moment, he seizes a single thought, something Shielder had mentioned. But it's innocently interrupted.

"Besides, Senpai, the doctor says your recovery rate is remarkable for a novice Master. Maybe that's why your appetite has been so high!"

"Huh? He said that?" But he hasn't even finished his lunch yet. Wait, has he? Looking down, all he sees is an empty food tray, the containers and utensils devoid of any leftover scraps of food. "Oh. Why...of course!"

"It's only been a few days since we've returned. But he says your reserves are replenishing faster than anyone else's. It's just a hunch Senpai, but I think you were brought here because you have high growth potential!"

It did occur to him a few times before. Why someone like himself would have been brought to Chaldeas in the first place. It's a place of technology beyond what his mind can comphrehend, a place of power and responsibility, research and...-wait a moment. His eyes widen. "Research...yes, that's right! Mashu, you're a researcher aren't you?"

Blinking quizzically, the girl nods her head. "Mm, I've been a researcher here for as long as I can remember..."

"Then you probably have more knowledge about most subjects here than I do! Have you ever found out any ways someone can replenish their magical reserves?" His voice is perhaps a bit too excited. But he can't help it. If there is a way, Mashu wouldn't have to push herself so hard for his sake.

Again, the same surprised look adorns her lovely and delicate face. Her mouth opens and stays agape for a good long moment before she finally speaks. "Uhm...well yes. But...-!"

So there is a way. "That's perfect then, Mashu!" His hands come down excitedly on her shoulders, a smile upon his face. "Why haven't we thought of it before? If we could have done it earlier, we could have proceeded to the next Grand Order much sooner, right?"

"Ah...uhmm...well..." For some reason there's an adorable pink blush slowly forming on the Demi-Servant's face. "I-it's true my research has stated all living beings have magical energy within their bodies...and...magic power tends to merge together with fluids such as blood...-"

If it's a bit of blood, he can handle it. It beats having to sit around waiting for the two of them to fully recover when all of humanity is still in danger. A small cut heals fast anyways. "So you just need to drink my blood? Like a vampire?"

"Ah! No, I can't do that with you Senpai! And I'm no vampire anyways..." Mashu shakes her head. For some reason her pale face is slowly turning to crimson. "And...I can't have you cutting yourself for my sake..."

The idea's out the window then. "Well..." He's a bit disappointed, but maybe he's just too enthusiastic. "I won't force you into anything you're not comfortable with, Mashu. As your Master, I'm just concerned with you being able to maintain yourself. Even if I'm well, if you can't fight, I won't be able to defend myself very well. So..." It looks as if she's rather shocked with how much care he has for her. For a moment he considers cutting off his sentence, but decides to finish it regardless. "...you're someone I can rely on!"

"I...see. Uhm...what I wanted to say, senpai..." Sheepishly, Shielder breaks eye contact and looks off to the side. She seems to be considering something even as her hands continue to shake against his arm. "...there might be...another sort we can use...it's...s...sem...something..."

Patiently, he waits for her to answer him. He's not going to try to rush her along if she doesn't want him to hurt himself. Though he does feel compelled to reassure her.

"Whatever it might be, Mashu, I'll be alright with it if you're alright with it." To his surprise, the color in her cheeks intensifies as the pink-haired Demi-Servant suddenly pulls her gloved hands away from his arm and gets up from her seat. "Ah...I-I...just remembered...uhm...Roman...Doctor Roman! I'm suppose to see him right now, Senpai!" Averting her violet eyes, Mashu quickly picks up his tray, looking like she wants to disappear. "I'm sorry...really sorry this is so sudden! J-just...we'll talk later, Master!" Briskly she leaves the room, leaving him sitting in his chair with shock. Did he say something strange?

"Kyu." Four's voice draws his attention. The small and fluffy white animal looks at him with a strange gaze.

"What? I don't know what that's about either!" Somehow, he can't help but feel this has something to do with his what he said. "Don't look at me like that!"

"Fou..." Tilting its head, it simply walks up to him before hopping on his shoulders. Curling up lightly around his neck it settles down to nap.

"...I suppose you're right, it's better to just sleep and forget about it." But still, he wonders why Mashu left so flustered. Getting up from his seat, he moves towards his bed with the cute animal balanced on his shoulders. Settling seating himself on the white sheets, he reaches up to his bookshelf and cracks open one of Doctor Roman's magazines. Not much left to do but a bit of reading and then sleep for the day. 

* * *

_Apparently this game has been consuming most of my time since its release. I figured why not? And the facial expressions from Mashu somehow ticks with me, especially when she smiles. Lets get to it, I wont keep everyone waiting long. Leave a comment and subscrib- please leave a review as per the usual. It helps me keep going._


	2. Interlewd with Shielder: 2 (E-rank)

Nightfall. Or at least he think's it's nightfall. He can't be all too sure given the lack of windows in his room, though the Chaldeas Security facility automatically dims room lights once it's evening. Or when it's the appropriate time to sleep. The only light source in his room now is a soft and small light at the top of his bookshelf. Regardless he didnt even notice how fast the moments had gone by when he sat down to read.

There were a few interesting articles in the magazines Roman kept, and several hastily scribbled research notes here and there. Though he suspects overall, most of them were done by other researchers and the doctor had simply copied them for reference sake. For someone without much prior information to what being a Master really means, such as himself, the amount of practical knowledge he had read up was refreshing.

Undoing his pants and uniform, he sets them aside on the small desk next to his bed. He doesn't feel at all acutely tired now that his mind is pondering on what he had read. But he lies down to think, resting his head on his hands.

His body fluids contain magical energy, something anyone who utilizes magecraft can extract by means of ingestion or other techniques. It wasn't all too specific, or rather, the notes themselves weren't all too specific. But he has an inkling of an idea as to why Mashu had blushed so heavily. She didn't want his blood, so maybe she was too embarrassed with the idea of swapping saliva? Perhaps it would be her first kiss, and his as well. It would be quite a heavy matter for a pure and hardworking girl such as herself.

He doesn't feel it at first, but eventually he senses the buildup of heat on his cheeks. What's he thinking exactly? Kissing her? Well, he wouldn't mind it. She cares a lot for him, and he cares a lot for her. They're comrades as well as partners. Though he has to admit, there have been more than a few times he's admired her from a purely physical perspective. The way her figure is brought out by her combat suit, hugging so firmly around her lithe body and perfectly round breasts. Not too big not too small. The way her armored skirt accentuates her slim hips as she walks. The fragrant light wildflower scent of her hair and skin. He wants to hold her, hold her close to him, let her warmth and delicate smile envelop his heart...

"No, what am I thinking?" Whispering to himself he shakes his head. It's not proper for them as Master and Servant to enter a relationship. Is it? He didn't read anything about it being considered taboo. But they're scientific magazines and books, there aren't any topics containing professional courtesy inside of them. Shutting his eyes to the dim light he resolves to sleep. To at least rest and recover at his natural rate. She had left flustered because she knew it would lead to something she wouldn't be comfortable with doing, and he won't be her Master in the matter, he would be her friend.

The room is peacefully silent, even whilst his head is filled with a cacophony of wild and strange thoughts. He wondered what she would taste like if he kissed her, if they swapped saliva. Would he be too intoxicated by the scent of her pink hair to notice? The seconds tick by and transform into minutes. He can imagine her breasts, plush and round, press against his chest. "Mashu..." He mumbles beneath his breath. He can feel a heat blooming in his boxers, a rush of blood running down to his groin.

"Y-yes...senpai?"

His heart skips a beat upon hearing the timid voice. The same soft and uncertain voice he hears when Mashu is embarrassed or shocked.

Immediately, his eyes fly open and he looks towards the source of the voice. And there, standing before him at his right side, he sees her. Her trembling gloved hands hanging loosely as she gingerly fidgets with her fingers. She's looking at him with one of her vibrant violet eyes, aglow in the dim light of the room while the other remains hidden behind her hair.

"M-Mashu...?! Wha-...?!" His eyes widen and he quickly attempts to sit up, only for one of the Demi-Servant's hands to tenderly press on his chest and push him back down again.

"Aren't you suppose to be resting right now?" It's night time after all, and she isn't in any sort of state to pay a nightly visit, unless...

Shyly, she averts her eyes. "I...I did say, there's one other way..." Quietly, she sits down by his right side, her hand resting on his chest as his heart pulsates wildly against her fingers. The dim light gives her facial features an almost ethereal beauty. "The Mana Transference Ritual requires something…but...it's something I...I can't force you to give...senpai." Her head drops down, the bangs of her pink hair obscuring her lovely face. He can still see the tinge of red on her pale cheeks and its only growing ever more vibrant.

"..." But she's here isn't she? Pulling his gaze away from her hidden face, he scans her up and down. She's not wearing the usual metal armor she has on her hips. It's starting to make sense now. She won't have him harm himself and give her blood for her sake. And the same pure but serious girl couldn't possibly be so flustered from just the thoughts of a simple kiss, could she? There's only one other sort of fluid his body produces which could possibly contain any sort of energy, magical or otherwise.

"Mashu...are you here to tell me we can replenish your reserves with semen?"

He can see her entire trembling body stiffen, as if he's just exposed a terrible secret she has been trying to keep hidden. Silently, she manages a barely visible and stiff nod. A long minute passes before she manages to muster her voice again. "S-senpai's body isn't something to use so casually! A-as your kouhai and Servant, I shouldn't be resorting to these methods without thinking about your feelings and...-!" She's cut short as he forces himself to sit up and throw his arms around her in a tight embrace, an airy and cute gasp escaping from her throat.

"You're thinking too little of yourself, Mashu!" He can't help it, the way she had voiced her concerns, it's just too much. Her feelings are too innocent, her heart too genuine. "If it's for you, I would gladly do it!"

"B-but...I..." She trembles against him, her body so soft, so defenseless. Just now, for this moment he can see her as a girl, a delicate and beautiful girl he's in love with.

"You're my kouhai aren't you? As your senpai, I'm suppose to watch out for you! But it wasn't like that in Fuyuki. You were protecting me. And now we're back here, you're still taking care of me, Mashu!" Resting his hands on her bare shoulders, he lightly breaks off from the embrace to look at her in the eyes. "As you said, you can trust me because I care about everything. But, maybe just today, just this once, let me care just about you. You're my Servant, Mashu Kyrielite. And as your Master, I need you to stay by my side until we've completed our mission. So please..." His left hand slowly rises up to brush away her silken pink hair, revealing both of her glossy violet eyes. "...for just tonight, let me sustain you."

"...ah..." Her angelic features slowly break out a smile, a different sort of smile he hasn't seen from her before. Not one of reassurance or certainty, but one of happiness. "...yes, Master." She's no longer shy, no longer uncertain; her nod is courteous and firm. "Then, if you will let me..." Without ceremony, her black and purple-gloved right hand slips off of his chest, slipping downwards to his boxers.

His breath hitches as she catches him off-guard. He didn't expect her to be so bold, but the feeling of her right hand gently pulling down his boxers proves him wrong. His groin is exposed to the cool air as Mashu shifts herself from her position, lowering her upper body downwards. Gingerly, she frees his semi-erect shaft from its confines. It takes a moment for her to register just what she's looking at, her mouth opening ever so lightly. She gives her action a bit of pause.

"Ah..." Her voice is followed by a drawn out silence.

"Uhm...if you're not comfortable with this Mashu, you can change your mind at any moment..." He says quietly to reassure her. After all, this could just as well be their first experience with sexual acts.

Slowly, she looks upwards and smiles again, shaking her head before giving a brief and airy giggle. "No...it's just, this is my first time seeing one so up close." Gingerly, she reaches out her right hand and prods the very end of his penis's head with her trembling fingertips. It's a soft and curious touch, but causes a tinge of sensitivity to run through his nerves, his half-hardened member twitching ever so lightly. The velvety material of her gloves only accentuates her inquisitive prodding. She seems to detect his body stiffening in reaction, but not from discomfort. "Your penis is a bit strange but cute, senpai."

"Huuuuh...well, I'm not sure if any man would ever want to hear it from a girl..." He sheepishly looks away for a fraction of a moment. "And...I think plenty of men prefer if it's called a 'cock' when they're doing something like this..." At least so far as he can remember from his own daily life before he ended up in Chaldeas Security. A comparatively dull and boring life now transformed into something he would never have dreamed of.

"Ah! I didn't mean you any offense, senpai..." Bringing up her left hand, she deftly wraps her gloved fingers around his shaft, squeezing carefully. "So...the circulation of blood just has to concentrate here in your 'cock' before you're able to ejaculate, right?"

"None taken." He mutters, watching her handle his shaft with all the curiosity he can expect from such a pure and wonderful girl. Even the simple innocent squeeze of her fabric-encased hand is enough to get the flow of blood going. Nodding his head to answer her question he can feel his manhood hardening steadily, the warmth of his rod gradually pushing out against Shielder's inquisitive grip. She's a lot more proactive than he had thought.

"Ah, it's working!" Tenderly, she brushes the tips of her right hand's fingers against the head of his member, allowing him to feel the texture of the material shifting against him. Gradually she slides her hand further and further forward, before cradling the now sensitive head against the soft warmth of her palm. Her warm fingers and palm exude the sort of heat one can expect with how close her skin is to him as she closes her fingers in. "Is this good right now, Master?"

It's not just good, it's better than good, better than what he could have wanted even if it isn't the stroking motion he had expected. Nodding his head he notices her watching him expectantly. Of course, she's not an expert at this, and seems to be seeking some instructions. "I-it's great, Mashu. Would you stroke the shaft a bit?"

"Mm, if you'd like me to, senpai." Her voice has some confidence growing within it now, her left hand caressing his hardening rod as she makes a small upward stroke. The blood within his body boils, the floodgates opening as she pumps her delicate hand downwards. She's stroking him slowly, cautiously. But he doesn't mind it. The carnal desires within his mind are building whilst he watches the gorgeous youth in front of him; her bright violet eyes focused intently on his manhood while she works both her hands against him. With each tentative stroke along the slowly-expanding length, she seems transfixed by the sheer quantity of bodily warmth given off by the hardness underneath her fingertips. Gradually he feels his hardened flesh pushing outwards against Mashu's kneading fingers, his shaft having built itself up to its full length.

"It's swelling up so much, senpai. Does it feel good?" Lightly, Shielder looks upwards at him again, her two gloved hands squeezing down on his length and manhood's head.

Her breathing looks to be a bit laboured now, though not from exhaustion. Her libido is peaking, and he's definitely not going to waste a moment to experience what the Demi-Servant can offer.

"It feels great." Reaching his hand out, he smiles and lightly pets her soft and pink hair. To his surprise, she nuzzles her head up against his touch, subtly closing her eyes to enjoy the sensation. Her fingers enclose around his penis a bit more firmly as she does so, but it only adds to the stimulation she's giving him. She's almost puppy-like in her reaction, but it doesn't take away from her loveliness, quite the contrary. He can feel his head spinning as his senses are assaulted by her gloved touch, and it takes a second for him to speak again. "Would you mind using your tongue to lick it, Mashu?"

"If it's what you want me to do, Master..." Her voice seems to have lightened up, her airy words filled with arousal. Again, she shifts herself on his bed, shuffling her body back slightly so she's able to bend forward. Her torso is practically laying on his outstretched legs now, her temptingly round and plush breasts cushioning her lightly against his thighs. Her seemingly innocuous action causes him to inhale forcefully. Releasing his member's head from her right hand's tender grip, Mashu leans her beautiful face forward, carefully brushing her bangs away and tucking some of her silken soft hair behind her ear. The heat, hardness, and heady scent permeates through her senses and she quivers in place, caught off-guard. Her violet eyes look at the hardened cock almost nervously even as her mouth and luscious lips move closer and closer. Her eyes flicker upwards towards him almost if to check the certainty of his request. "It's a lot bigger than before now, senpai..."

Her proximity to his penis enables him to feel a new and different warmth: the luxurious sensation of Mashu's gentle heated breaths upon his cockhead. It's enough for his swollen member to visibly twitch in the Demi-Servant's left hand. He nods his head again, his voice starting to strain with desire. "It's because you've been doing really well, Mashu."

Even if she's not licking him, he can feel the skin upon his rod moistening simply from the heated exhales the angelic youth is giving off. Of course, a moment later, he feels it. Wet and smooth, running across the head of his penis. He had expected a quick and innocent lick, but this is something else, especially the second one. The snug and moist sensation from Mashu's velvety tongue dragging itself slowly up his shaft makes his groin tighten much too quickly. The way she's doing it, it's almost as if she's tasting him. It ends with an unexpectedly quick flick from the tip of her tongue at his urethra, and his entire body shudders in pleasure. He can hear his own breathing growing louder now.

"It has a strange taste, senpai..." The young girl looks up at him, a crimson blush adorning her cheeks. She doesn't look embarrassed, rather someone simply voicing their opinion in what could be the cutest way possible given their situation. "...but it's not expectedly bad either. Maybe if I..." Leaning her face down close to his cock again she brushes her pink bangs aside once more. His manhood pulsates in her grip, the crown of it glistening in the dim light with her saliva.

Before he even manages to muster out a word, he's robbed of his breath. The warm and moist sensation of Mashu's lips enclosing itself around his member's upper length like a delicate soft ring. He can hear and feel a subdued sucking against the apex of his rod, accompanied by the resumption of her left hand running against his shaft again. The very tip of her tongue drags along his urethra, causing him to inhale sharply as the pink-haired Demi-Servant inches her face forward. "Mmmfffgh..." The small noise escapes from her throat as her lips part a bit more, slipping downwards.

"Hmngh...-!" Another distinct soft whimper escapes from her vocal chords, her head moving downwards still. He can hear a wet slip as her delicate jaw opens up. It signifies her lips pushing past the ridge of his shaft's crown, allowing him full enjoyment of the warmth within her wonderfully moist mouth. Her tongue rests against the underside of his cockhead, gently wriggling against his pulsating girth. Lightly, her head descends, causing him to tilt his own head back reactively to the pleasure. He can feel her heated saliva slathering his member whilst her exquisite lips squeeze down around him. His ears pick up another soft slurp, the result of Mashu tenderly sucking down on his length. He can barely hold his voice in, the hand he had placed on her head almost gripping down on her hair before he manages to control himself. "M-Mashu...! That's...knnhh...huuh...that's really good..."

"Mmmmhhf..." There's a soft vibration against his penis as the beautifully curious girl provides her brief response. Her head bobs up and down in place while she calmly licks his crown in an exploring fashion, curling her velvet tongue around the surface and tasting him. The gentle movement causes her pink bangs to slowly fall back in place, obscuring her lovely violet eyes. Her gloved left hand lightly massages the rest of his shaft currently outside of her pleasantly wet mouth, slowly stroking him with a squeeze.

It's almost unbearable for him to hold himself in any longer. He's not experienced enough with such sensations to know how to properly hold himself back. He can feel his cock twitching inside of her mouth now, even as she grips him and holds him in place with hands and lips. Her tongue ever so tenderly caresses his cockhead as the Demi-Servant lowers her delicate face all the closer against his groin. He's enraptured by the press of her velvety tongue sliding against his member's underside. A tightening of warm flesh around his increasingly sensitive crown indicates just how far she's taken him inside of her mouth. There's a timid but noticeable heaving noise and Mashu's entire figure trembles, fighting the discomfort of having fit his impressive hardness as deep inside of her mouth as she dares.

It doesn't take long for her relief to come.

As she graces his length with demure bobs of her head, her lips further enhancing the experience with moist and furtive suckles, his orgasm rockets to unknown peaks. The blissful pleasure crashes into him and he only barely manages to remove his hand from her pink hair so as to not force her down upon him.

"Guaaah! M-Mashu...I...-! Hrrnngh! I can't hold it!" His voice is somewhat shrill, even while the liquid from his testes churns and bubbles, gradually building whilst his groin strains. It's an oppressive strain, something sustaining much longer than the few seconds it actually lasts. Something he's only all too happy to release as his cock twitches within his kouhai's diminutive mouth.

"Auwo...-!? Hnnmm!" No amount of scientific understanding can possibly prepare Mashu for the sudden jet of white hot fluids. The abrupt eruption of semen flooding her mouth takes her by surprise, her violet eyes widening at the deluge filling her mouth. It causes her to flinch and pull her head up slightly, losing a small amount of it from out of the corner of her mouth. As the new taste pervades throughout her occupied mouth she manages to catch herself, suckling down on her Master's solid cockflesh intently. Her tender lips clamp down around him as she licks his shaft's head all the more, dragging the surface of her tongue across the very tip. She works intently to coax the rest of the bittersweet release from his penis, her entire body still trembling with each airy and dainty gulp. "Mrrngghfff..."

Her breathing is laboured; heavy puffs of lukewarm air from her nose contacts his groin as she exhales with each passing moment. Her tongue is still licking his now absurdly sensitive crown, enticing his body to allow for two more soft and weak spurts of healthy semen to drench her silken tongue. It's something she swallows without much hesitation before the sensations of her plush lips soften around his pulsating length. Slowly, the angelic pink-haired girl backs her head up and off of his shaft, her tongue sliding against the underside of his penis as she retreats herself. Her succulent and fluttering breaths warm his slathered length, the head of his member leaving the pleasant confines of her mouth with an almost inaudible but wet "pop".

"Puaah...hah...huu...huu..." He can hear her breathing and see her chest heaving with effort even with her plush breasts pressed against his thighs. A soft string of fluid is illuminated by the dim evening light within the room, connecting Shielder's exposed tongue to his surprisingly still-erect member. Heavy exhales warm the cock she had drenched in her own saliva as she slowly she regains her breath. It's temporarily interrupted by a timid cough, something he feels against his penis, whilst the girl clears her throat. She's looking up at him almost affectionately with her violet eyes, wearing the same puppy-like expression she had before, still coating his cockhead with heat from her panting.

"...how was it, Senpai?" It's the same light and airy voice, curious but tinted with arousal.

"Guh...hua...t-that...it..." It was unreal is what it was. But he can't find his voice right now, not with how she's looking at him. It's an incredulous reality. The same pure and hardworking girl who took care of him and brought him meals had just performed such an act. And he loves her all the more for it. Slowly his hand finds its way to her head again.

"Ah..." Her voice is reticent, but he knows what she wants. Affectionately placing his left hand on her, he pets her appreciatively, stroking her silken pink hair. Slipping his hand downwards he cups her right cheek, an action she responds to in kind by nuzzling against his touch and closing her violet eyes. She moves her face against his hand leisurely, pressing in towards him so as to allow him to explore and feel her intricate features all the more.

"You were...hah...huh...you felt amazing, Mashu." He can only whisper to her, but with how quiet the room is she hears him.

Gradually, the Demi-Servant's loving violet eyes open once more, taking hold of his hand with her right hand. "I'm glad then, Master..."

He can see her smiling demurely at him, the blush on her cheeks complimented by the heat he feels pressed against his left hand.

"It's such a strange feeling, senpai..." Mashu murmurs quietly. He can still see her shuddering, but much less than she had been doing in the past few days. The effects of his semen looks to be immediate, her pale skin in the dim light of the room is rather healthily pink and flushed. "It's...so warm inside of my stomach and chest..."

"Y-yea...that was..." He can only gaze at her, unable to pull his eyes away from the sight of his modest and cute kouhai. Even with the shattering orgasm he has just endured, his libido doesn't seem to have been satisfied at all. Rather, his heart pounds heavily in his chest, his cock still vigorously erect despite its sensitivity.

Her alluringly adorable features are complimented by the peaceful smile she has, if only spoiled minutely by the small quantity of semen below her lips she didn't manage to catch when he had initially climaxed. Smoothly, his thumb maneuvers over to brush away the stain. Mashu's visible violet eye glances downward idly to see why he had made such a movement before seeing the miniscule drop of whitish translucent fluid on his thumb.

"Ah...let me take care of you, senpai..." To his surprise, both of her gloved hands move up and take hold of his wrist. Bending her head forward marginally, she kisses him on the thumb dabbing her moist tongue on his skin. It's a tender moment, and she moves herself in a deliberate way to enjoy the time they're spending together. Lapping up the remnants of his seed, she releases his hand again. The small string of saliva connecting his thumb to her tongue thins out and breaks as she brings it back into her mouth, swallowing his fluids silently.

Though he didn't feel it before, he can feel it now. Behind those rounded cushioning breasts pressed against his legs, he can detect Mashu's heart fluttering wildly against him. But he has to retain some control of himself doesn't he? The task was to allow her some semen so she'll be able to replenish her own magical energy reserves. He's not sure just how much she needs to be fully replenished, but it seems the amount she had just ingested has already done a splendid job. But for his manhood, it isn't nearly enough; he wanted her in a much more intimate fashion. He wants her body and warmth. But he shouldn't force her into it, if it's enough, they should just get some rest for the night and then...-

"S-Senpai..." The Demi-Servant whispers again, her innocent and captivating violet eyes gazing up at him. "...I'm feeling much better now..." Her hands come down to rest on his thighs as she pushes herself back up into a sitting position beside him. The feeling of her warmth fleetingly lingers on his skin before disappearing.

He makes a motion to prop himself up with his elbows in order to look her in the eyes better. Of course, this moment would come to pass. It's too good to remain forever so, though he can't help feeling just a tinge of regret. This is as far as they would go. "That's great, Mashu! I'm glad I could give you some magical energy. Once we get stronger there won't be any more need for something like th-..."

"Senpai." She cuts him off, suddenly shifting her lithe legs up onto the bed. Before he knows it, he feels her left hand on his chest, firmly pushing him down onto his back. "...do you want to continue?" She's leaning over him, her right hand beside his head, her knees beside his hips. The expression she has is shy, that of a pure girl involved in something far too intimate for her.

"Huh? Wha-...?! But aren't you better now, Mashu? We're Master and Servant aren't we? Isn't it improp-" He's cut off again as her left hand lifts off his chest and she gently brushes her index finger up against his lips.

"...it's not about improper relationships. Senpai is senpai." She's wearing a forlorn expression in her violet eyes. "It's true I'm better and my body doesn't feel so much strain anymore. But..."

He can see her dark combat suit glowing, particles of light evaporating from it as the clothing begins to disintegrate from Mashu's youthful figure. His eyes widen at the realization she's undressing in front of him, her beautifully supple body slowly appearing in the dim light of the room. Her perfectly rounded breasts, freed from the constraints of her tight bodysuit sways with each light pant the Demi-Servant takes. He can't help but slowly scan his eyes downwards, pulling his gaze away from the pink-haired girl's face, examining the wonderful view she's provided him. Her pale skin is blushing in several places, her pink nipples firmly protruding as her breasts waver in place. A scent of sweat and arousal, feminine and fragrant, fills his nose. Truly, she has the figure of a nubile young maiden, her purity slowly being overcome by affection and intimacy. Looking back up at her, he opens his mouth, but words refuse to come out. His chest is straining as he seems to have forgotten how to even breathe.

"You're right, Senpai. Once you're stronger...once we're stronger, there won't be any need for this..." He can see a glimmer forming at the corners of her violet eyes, even as she tries to smile reassuringly at him.

"...we won't ever be this close to each other again...we'll fight, and we'll protect humanity with all of our strength. This moment...this warm sensation in my heart...I don't want to lose it, senpai." He can feel her left hand, no longer gloved, slipping off of his lips, cupping his cheek. She's so close.

"You stayed with me when I was going to die..." Her hand leaves the side of his face, slowly sliding down his chest.

"...even when you knew you were going to die...you stayed with me, held my hand..." She stops right above his heart, feeling its pounding rhythm.

"...you cared for me when no one else ever did..." She blinks once then twice, trying to hold her trembling voice.

"So please..." He can see a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"...please, just tonight, I want you to see me as a girl you can love. Take care of me just for tonight...before I become your Servant again..."

"..." He can't refuse her. He won't refuse her. Even if it's just tonight, he won't deny her.

"Mashu, I've always loved you." Reaching up, he carefully wipes away the single tear upon her cheek, shifting aside her pink bangs. Her eyes widen upon hearing his confession to her, her mouth opening to speak. But he wants her to, no; he needs her to hear him.

"I'm the luckiest senpai and Master in the world, to have such a loving kouhai be my Servant!" He reaches his hand around to her back, lightly pushing her down against him. It's an action she doesn't resist. He feels her bare breasts coming to a luxuriously soft rest against him, the right side of her delicate face coming to a stop against his neck.

"Every day, you help me experience something new here. Every time, you bring me meals and update me on everything. You were the first friendly face I saw in Chaldeas. Even if it's been only a month, we've been through so much together already. To be honest, I've only ever felt second-rate as a Master." Her hardened nipples rub noticeably into his skin even whilst his heart pounds heavily against her hand.

"At night I can only wonder how I can help you like you've helped me. Even tonight, especially tonight..." And of course, what truly begins to rouse his heated blood is the sensation of moist warmth pressing down on the underside of his manhood. She had lowered her entire body down against him accordingly and his still erect cock had been caught by the juncture in between her pale thighs. He leans in, pressing his nose against her silken pink hair, inhaling her wildflower scent fully. "...tonight, we'll make doubly sure you'll be brimming with magical energy in the morning."

Even if he can't see her face right now, he can feel her happiness. "Hai..." Mashu's voice still quivers as she murmurs her response but neither from weakness or exhaustion. It's simply from indescribable contentment. Cuddling herself against him, his beautiful young kouhai lifts her head up to gaze at him. What she whispers next is perhaps every young man's impossible dream made reality.

"Your orders, Master?"

* * *

 _Well, I guess this is sort of a compensation for the lack of actual lemons in my Ahri publication. Still a partial teaser, I guess old habits don't die. Do enjoy, and leave a comment and subscrib- this isn't YouTube. Leave a review, I love reading them, perhaps it will help me publish the next bit a bit faster. Oh and I'll be adding rankings to chapters which deserve them. Guess what E-Rank would be?_


	3. Interlewd with Shielder: 3 (Ex-rank)

_Warning: **Ex** plicit Content_

* * *

"Mashu, would you sit up for me? I'd like to pull my sleeping shirt off." His request is a bit shaky, but they have to start somewhere. It seems the Demi-Servant is only all too eager to comply; gradually she rises up and off of his chest. Her bare and pert bottom comes to a proper rest atop of his cock as does her virginal sex, practically straddling him. He can only shake in his arousal, his eyes making a daring glance downwards. There, his member is directly rubbing up to her girlhood, her puffy and blushed netherlips flexing around his underside. The moist pleasure of her heat and arousal spilling onto his rod brings about an urge for him to grab her, pin her down, and push himself deep inside of her. It seems she notices his staring, as not a moment later, he feels her lower-lips suddenly twitch slightly, clamping down and smothering the underside of his cock tenderly before releasing. He had only barely managed to catch his breath when she got off of him, and now he's losing it again to the soft sensations of her body.

"I-it's a bit embarrassing if you keep looking at me down there, senpai..." Sheepishly, she averts her eyes, though her hands and arms don't make any moves to cover her exposed breasts. Her generous bosoms are aglow in the dim lights of his room thanks to a sheen of sweat on them, only further enhancing her natural beauty. It's enough to make nearly any man lose himself.

"Oh! Right...I-...! Uhm, anyways..." Propping himself up with his elbows he quickly pulls his T-shirt over his head, hurriedly tossing it aside. He can feel the coolness of the room surrounding his body, his bare chest rising and falling heavily. It's a sharp contrast to the arousing heat he feels directly against his penis, Mashu's wondrously squishy sex pressed against him and providing the lewdest of kisses. Though she doesn't seem to know it, he can feel her feminine lubricants trickling down, her trembling girlhood further wetting his aching cock. It's enough to make him lose the strength within his limbs, his elbows giving way as he slowly sinks down onto his back again.

"You already feel so good, Mashu..." His words are slurred and mumbled. In his brain, it's something he's unable to fathom. She had been the first one to talk to him when he had first arrived in Chaldeas Security. She had put her trust into him simply because of a feeling, while he was no more than an inexperienced rookie. Even after Fuyuki she took care of him, brought him meals, and patiently stayed with him to ensure he was recovering. All of it at the expense of her own time and wellbeing. All of it because she trusted him. And now, this remarkably modest yet beautiful young girl is straddling him. Her virginal sex, her most sacred and intimate place, now spread out so alluring around his rod. He can see her labia, puffy and pink with arousal; squishing and giving the most erotic of tiny twitches. Her chest rises and falls erratically, her breathing completely out of rhythm, causing her perfect round breasts to quiver in the dim light. And of course, those eyes, her brilliant violet eyes. They're averting him out of embarrassment and her own inexperience. She probably thinks she's being selfish, but it's far from the truth. He's being selfish.

"W-would you move a bit, Mashu? Just...if you don't want to put it in, maybe slide yourself against it?" He mildly wonders if he's even making a valid suggestion or if he's simply sugar-coating his requests at this point. His thoughts are cut short though, when Shielder nods her head.

"I understand..." The Demi-Servant's voice wavers in between arousal and seriousness. Her hands slowly plant themselves upon his stomach for support as the inexperienced girl's hips begin to shift in order to comply with her Master's request. It's a deliberate act, her thighs and waist moving in tandem to grind her unspoiled entrance up against him. Each forward and backwards motion and each gyrate of her slender hips smothers his length with her pure honey, leaving tingling warmth where she goes. The length of her grind isn't all too full, only smearing her juices along a miniscule area. Her breaths are shallow as the pleasure begins to build for the both of them, their bodies connected at their most intimate points.

"It feels so good, senpai. Especially here..." The pink-haired angel's own abilities to smoothly move against his cock are stifled temporarily as she brings up her right hand, only to bring it close to her girlhood. Touching upon her hooded pearl gingerly, she makes a muffled noise, biting down on her lower lip and shutting her violet eyes. After a second she begins to circulate her shapely hips once more, taking airy breaths as she loses herself in the warmth of the act, only further moistening her.

He can barely stand the stimulation any longer, even having just climaxed recently he ached for more. The way Shielder's enjoying herself is beyond adorable. Even if it's their first time, the way she's moving her slender figure atop him while at the same time pleasuring him with her spread sex only makes him want more of her heat. He wants to hear her voice, he wants to hear her cry out and call out for him over and over. Finding the strength only a young man addled by desire can have, he reaches his shaking arms out for her pale and tempting thighs. It's at the same time Mashu's violet eyes open again, a smile of satisfaction on her face just as his hands come down and take hold of her soft skin. The way her brilliant eyes widen in surprise only fuels him all the more.

"S-sen...-?!" Her voice is cut off with an audible gasp as his hands firmly press her down against him, further spreading out her twitching pussy and squishing the quivering entrance of her girlhood against his cock. He can feel the way her lower lips are shuddering around his shaft, aching for more. The stimulation he's receiving from her untouched and virginal entrance only affirms his thoughts. The way she's trembling with desire. The desire for him. The Demi-Servant doesn't fight back, her head merely lolling backwards as she takes a deep and shaky breath. Having pressed her this closely to him, his libido takes over the rest. His hands squeeze her silken thighs and begin to guide her, back and forth, ensuring the angelic youth's movements slide her lubricated vagina fully up against the length of his penis, ending at his base and crown. It enables him to feel the luxury of her spread pink entrance momentarily gracing his member's head. The action ends up with her clitoris briefly catching and grinding against him for a second before she slides backwards. It's a pleasure which forces a genuine soft and light moan from her throat, followed by one of his own. If he had just angled and inched her forward just a bit more...-

"S-senpai...haaaaaaah...it's...ahhhhnnnn...it's so...hnnnnhhguuu...so...-" Mashu's words trail off, giving way to her quiet cries of pleasure. Hazily, he half-wonders if she's feeling him so much more because of their Servant-Master contract. He continues to shift her at his own pace, a deliberate and sensual pace robbing both of them of their reasoning, replacing it with affection and intimacy. The twitching and quivering kisses from her netherlips against his manhood notify him of her imminent orgasm. He can instinctually feel it. Just from the way she's reacting to the sexual stimulation and how her breathing is picking up again. Her right hand falls away from between her legs, trembling as she struggles to balance herself atop of him. He proceeds to slide her along the hardened ridge of his cock's underside with renewed vigor, increasing the speed. Consequently, wet slipping sounds begin to fill the room, only momentarily replaced by the girl's cute voice.

"H-hyaaaaah! Hnn! Ghhhhnnnn!" She cries out again, her delicious voice filled with pleasure and confusion. Her back is lightly arched, her breasts practically being presented to him in a shameless fashion. Even so, the same gorgeous young girl struggles to keep composure, despite not understanding just what's about to come. "S-senpai...i-if you..-! S-slow...p-please slow down...! S-something...I...I can't hold it...!"

"Mashu...let me make you feel good as well!" His right hand slips off of her thigh just as he brings her forward again, slipping her pussy lips over his crown. Following with his desires and the heat of the moment he looks at Mashu's clitoris, the previously hidden pink pearl now exposed with desire. Without so much as a thought his thumb presses down upon it, squeezing the swollen and sensitive jewel down against his manhood's head.

It drives her over the edge immediately.

"KYAAAAAAAAAHHHHH...-!" The Demi-Servant doesn't so much as cry out as she screams out her bliss. Her back arches sharply as her entire body tenses with the assault of pleasure shooting through her nerves. Her toes clench and her hands close up into fists, digging her fingernails into his skin. The shattering climax assaults her nerves, the youth's shapely body trembling. Her chest heaves with effort, her lungs struggling to intake air. A sudden outpouring of hot fluids washes against his member, her vagina twitching while her netherlips clench down around the underside of his penis. The entrance of her girlhood practically kisses his hardness, coating him in the produce of her climax. He can't see her face with her head upturned towards the ceiling of the room, but judging by how she continues to quiver in place, her nails still raking his stomach, the pink-haired angel's first orgasm is indeed long-lasting. An eternity passes before Mashu manages to regain control of her overloaded nerves, her hands unclenching and spreading out against his stomach again. Slowly, her back straightens and her head tilts downwards again. His eyes can only stare at the girl's beautiful face, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, her pink bangs a mess. She's still panting, violet eyes blank of any emotion aside from pleasure as she looks at him lazily. It's a far cry from the serious and hardworking kouhai he knows, always smiling, always taking care of him. Right now, she has the appearance of a girl in the throes of intimacy, completely smitten by overloading sensations she had never known. She rolls her hips forward gingerly, giggling childishly as the pleasure brings him back to reality and he inhales. The heady scent of feminine post-orgasm arousal hangs in the air.

"Senpai...senpai...senpai..." She repeats herself over and over, sliding her sex against him shakily. His groin is drenched in her lubricants now, his erect cock so hard it's starting to hurt even whilst she's pleasuring him. The way she's teasing him only makes it worse as he struggles to find words. Tenderly, she leans down forward, her hands sliding up to his shoulders. He can feel her hard nipples raking his chest. It's followed by the luxurious sensation of her breasts cushioning against him. She's so warm, even in the coolness of the room's air. Her tongue is still hanging out of her mouth, nothing but a near dumbfounded look of want upon her features.

"Do you feel good, senpai...?" The arousal behind her voice is clear and unhidden. Her self-control is definitely gone, and she's practically drooling, the side of her mouth shimmering with a trickle of saliva. It's hard to believe she's still even asking him if he feels good or not. But at the same time, it lets him know she's still the kind-hearted and caring girl he knows. To some degree anyways.

Regardless, he feels as if he's about to explode. The amount of blood concentrated at his groin is making him feel dizzy, his mind functioning at its most simplistic. There's no need for subtlety now.

"M-Mashu-! I...I want to put it in! Let me be inside you!" He practically blurts out his intentions to her. He does feel good; he's never felt this good in his entire life. But he knows he can feel even better.

"Master..." The beautiful youth coos. Her figure wriggles fitfully atop him, smothering him in her body heat. Gently, she lifts herself off of his swollen thickness, her virginal entrance and bottom inching upwards to give her space to maneuver. The air of the room rapidly cools the warm lubricants of her sex still coating him, the sudden loss of stimulation enabling him a few deep gulps of oxygen. Her right hand deliberately slips off of his shoulder, slowly sliding down his chest, his stomach, and then finally towards his groin. Even with his vision obstructed owing to the gorgeous Demi-Servant in front of him he can feel her gingerly touching upon him. Her slender fingers fumble around with his pulsating cock, struggling to get a solid grip without sight. He can feel the heat of her palm pressing against him, squeezing down on him firmly once she manages to get a hold of him. It's not the most solid hold, owing to the slippery mess of mingled sexual fluids, but Mashu does her best to angle it upwards. The way she's doing it, so clumsily but carefully, tempts him with the ideas of rolling her onto her back and pushing it inside of her by himself. The seconds tick by silently, the only audible noise in the room is the girl's airy pants.

Fortunately, the waiting always ends.

"Haaaaauuu..." Mashu's melodic moan engulfs his mind. His body tenses, her methodically slow-paced shifting finally rewarding the both of them with the warmth of his crown pressed up in between the labia of her tender girlhood. It's a vastly different sensation from the pleasure of her simply stimulating his shaft with straddling. It's far more intimate, their body heat mingling together with the minute contact of their heated genitals. He can't take it anymore. Shifting his hands over, he brings them down on the Demi-Servant's pale skin, squeezing her wonderfully soft butt.

"Hyaaannn...-?! Nnhhmmm..." There's a gasp of surprise from the pink-haired youth this time, her reaction swiftly transforming into another light moan as she wriggles in his grip. The action only further sharpens their awareness of how close they are to each other, granting another mere moment of unbearable pleasure as his cockhead snugly fits in between her netherlips. Her virgin girlhood is twitching with desire, the tight pink ring twitching and kissing against his very tip; both craving him and struggling to stay shut from the intruding hardness. His hip shifts upwards, straining as he tries to lift his lower body off of the bed to push his penis inside her moist vagina. His efforts are for naught, however. Their inexperience only adds to their mutual frustrations as his movement prods and strains her girlhood. The small entrance refuses to give way to the thickset head attempting to stretch it beyond its normal state. Mashu's efforts to assist by shifting his rod's angling in between her virginal crevice only rewards them with yet more teasing sensations.

"S-sho big..." The Demi-Servant mumbles, her words slurring. "...m-maybe...if I do this, senpai..." Her left hand leaves his shoulders as her upper-body weight leans into him, leaving only her sensually soft breasts to cushion her against him. He's still unable to see what she's doing even as she reaches her hand downwards in between her lithe legs. He finds out a second later when he feels her puffy and delicate netherlips' hold around his crown lessening. Despite the haze blocking his more rational thoughts, he knows. She had reached down and parted her own girlhood with her fingers, enabling him to press up against her tender vagina all the closer. They both let out a shuddering exhale in unison, the pleasure sinking into both their bodies. The moist heat he experiences captivates him, his hands squeezing her silken pale skin as he pushes his groin upwards. This time, thanks to her efforts, he can feel her finally sinking onto him. His crown is being engulfed in a clenching grip, Mashu's silky inner folds twitching with strain to keep the hardened flesh of his cock out. It's a futile effort of course. He's going to penetrate her, and no force in the world is going to stop him from making love with this wonderful young girl atop of him.

"Hnnn...nnhh...feeling...so much..." The right side of her face is pressed against his chest, her quick airy breaths heating his skin. Her shaking voice is only matched by how much her body is tensing as he continues inching the head of his cock deeper inside of her. He can feel the ring he's straining against giving way; after all, she's sopping wet in between her legs. The seconds pass painfully, the only sounds in the room belonging to the both of them inhaling and exhaling unevenly. Just as the feelings of insufferable stimulation threatens to overtake them, it finally happens.

"-!" A wet and lewd slipping sound engulfs his ears as Mashu's entire body goes rigid, her breathing interrupted with an audible gasp. The pink-haired angel's violet eyes widen in shock, a wave of heat washing over the head of his length. He's successfully crowned himself within her. She's ludicrously tight, her netherlips suddenly clamping down and squeezing against the base of his cockhead. Her left hand, having been positioning him for this moment of entry trembles against his rod with a shaky squeeze before falling away. It's apparent she's lost her strength to even keep her fingers in between her legs, but it doesn't matter now. He had succeeded and the reward is absolutely heavenly. The texture of her velvet walls grasping him is stiff but soft all the same. Her vagina squeezes against his rock-hard girth, futilely trying to force the intruding stiffness out of her virginal body. Instead, all it accomplishes is making him crave more; he wants more of her warmth, more of her moistness.

"D-deeper, Mashu..." His hands press down upon Mashu's plush ass, urging her to sink down onto him. Her hands slowly make their way back up to his chest before balling up into fists.

"Hai..." She's scarcely able to nod her head, let alone respond to him. But she does, even as her muscles are robbed of strength, her nerves assaulted by sheer sexual intimacy. With what seems to be a huge amount of effort she manages to roll her hips downwards, parting her pure girlhood open around him. He can feel it, slow and hot, sinking deeper inside of her and enveloping his soaked flesh with a fiery heat. It radiates through his mind, devouring his rationality with intimate pleasure. Even the most miniscule amount of space he lays claim to within Shielder's virginal pussy warms his length exceedingly. Seconds seem to stretch into minutes even as she continues to stretch her sex around his girth. She isn't so much as struggling as she is completely captivated by the sensation of penetration itself. He wants her to keep going, to debase herself and lose her purity to him in the same fashion. And she seems to want the same.

"Knnn..." The pink-haired girl softly opens her fists out against his chest. Shifting herself atop of him, she shakily tilts her head upwards to look him in the eyes. Her vibrant violet eyes are alight with affection, the sort of gaze one would receive from a maiden in the arms of the one she loves. It entrances him, if only briefly before he suddenly realizes her lower body had stopped sinking down. He wants her to continue, he wants to order her to keep going. But, as he stares into her violet globes, he knows she had paused for a reason.

Then he feels it. It's a miniscule sensation, but it's there. A soft pressure, straining just against the very tip of his cock. The very proof of her virginity now pressed tightly against his heated crown, her hymen. She's giving herself to him without sparing any expenses, doing her utmost to make the night memorable for the both of them. With some effort, she leans herself forward, her lips almost upon his. Her beautiful features are close, so close to him. She looks positively smitten, but at the same time, she's able to smile. The same gentle reassuring smile she had captured his heart with.

"Do you feel it...senpai?" She whispers to him, warming his lips as she does so. "I...I want you to feel good too..." It's beyond good; despite not even managing to fit half his length inside of her, he can already feel the head of his cock melting in the smothering warmth. She's able to squeeze her entrance around him, her soft netherlips clamping down around the base of his crown moistly. Perhaps she possesses finer control over her own body now because she's a Servant, an advantage she's utilizing to fulfill their intimate desires for each other. He's about to open his mouth to respond, only to be cut off as Mashu presses her own lush lips up against him. It's a passionate kiss, stealing both of their breaths away. She's pressing her features against him rather fiercely, perhaps owing to their inexperience in the simple act alone. But instinct guides them along as surely, her mouth deliberately opening against his. He can feel her tongue slowly wriggling into his mouth, and he replies in kind, tasting the pink-haired angel's saliva. She tastes lightly sweet, a pure and clean flavor. She's so wonderful, so soft, so perfect and so real. Her immaculate body leans into him, her virginity literally at the tip of his penis. Shielder's entire frame trembles at the edge of the act, teetering and attempting to maintain balance to remain still. Just as they're both on the verge of running out of breath, Shielder parts away from their kiss. She licks him lightly on the lips with her small tongue, her lovely features retreating a few mere inches away. The shimmering strand of saliva attached between their tongues thin out and breaks away as they both pant heavily for air. Her violet eyes gaze at him longingly and she reassuringly smiles again. She's waiting for him. Allowing him to be the one to take her purity.

He gladly accepts.

Squeezing her bum he starts to push her downwards against him, sinking his rock-hard erection deeper into her wet velvet flesh. The soft membrane that is her hymen stretches and strains against the thick intruder, Mashu's breathing growing uneven and quick. He doesn't want to cause her any harm, but the loving expression upon her beautiful face only encourages him. She's not breaking eye contact, her violet pupils dilating the more he pushes against her virginity. Timid and barely-concealed whimpers escape her throat, but she still doesn't show any signs of pain. Even when it finally happens.

"Nm...mm...Hyaaaaaaahn! S-so...-!" A moist and audible slipping sound can be heard as she's deflowered, and the Demi-Servant cries out as the thin membrane finally breaks in the face of the pressure his cock had forced upon it. He only slips deeper still, sheathing himself further and further inside of her freshly penetrated pussy with the remaining force of his push. Her back arches once more, her formerly unsullied body pressing into him as her youthful and tight canal takes him in for the first time. Her flawlessly sensual body has gone rigid as her senses are overwhelmed. The 'squelch' resounding through the room from the penetration is absolutely obscene, but at the same time he can't ask for it in any other way. If there had been blood, he wouldn't have noticed it, the amount of juices Mashu's heated girlhood produced simply blending with it as it flows down his thick member. And what a flow it is, the wash of fluids flooding around his groin is proof enough the innocent young girl had climaxed again from losing her hymen. The heady scent of her orgasm is intoxicating, his mind swimming with lust. It's thanks to the extra amount of lubrication he's even able to push himself so deep inside of her, his crown shoving aside previously untouched and velveteen walls. It's a satisfying sensation for him; to know he's the first and only young man the pink-haired angel has ever had. He manages to slide most of his length inside of her within mere seconds of penetrating her, his cock bottoming out against a firm tight ring of flesh. Bumping against her deepest place causes her to whimper cutely and gasp again, her tense frame shivering warmly against him. She's buried her face into his neck, her features nuzzling against him for intimate comfort.

"Nuuhhh...huuuuh...s-sen...senpai..." She's barely able to speak, the thick length stuck inside of her suppressing her senses. He can feel her fluttering heartbeats against his chest, her moist breath upon his warm skin. He nearly came with full force when he penetrated her, and the buildup still pulsates at the very tip of his hardened cock. Even now, she's grinding around him, her pussy gripping him stiffly. The way her silky and lubricated walls naturally flex around him, it's almost as if she's already milking him for his semen. He's fitted inside of her like a glove, a silky velvet glove just a tad bit too small and struggling to accommodate him with a slippery near-oppressive squeeze. What little bit of length left outside of her hot girlhood finds itself wanting, and he's taken by the need to drive himself inside of her over and over. But the remnants of his reason prevent him from taking the Demi-Servant like a beast. Not until...

"K-kuh...hah...you feel great, Mashu..." He leans in to whisper to her, inhaling the mild wildflower scent of her hair. His right hand slips off of her bum, smoothly moving up her luxuriously soft skin and curled spine. He settles it on her silky pink hair, softly petting her. "...can I move it...?"

"Mmnn...hyuuu..." Her response is slow, but gradually her body begins to relax, even as the Demi-Servant continues to pant erratically against his chest. There's a soft mewl coming from between her lips, her vagina still wrapped around him intensely. It's a jealous grip, almost so that he's unable to actually move. Not until she manages to actually calm herself. But the way her lower lips clench around the lower length of his cock isn't bad as well. Perhaps she's unable to loosen up now the shock of losing her virginity is finally catching up to her. He's not content to lay still, his body practically demanding he claims her like the man he is. But he barely controls himself, his hand stroking her hair as he waits.

He doesn't have to wait too long.

"I...I'm..." The smooth and velvet shifting he feels around his groin forces the air from his lungs again. Mashu's violet eyes gaze at him again; he can see tears at the corners of her eyes. For a moment he panics thinking he's harmed her, but the lovely smile he sees erases the notion instantaneously.

"...I'm happy senpai...I'm happy you can have my first time..." Her violet globes are relaxed, almost lazy looking. She turns her head idly to glance towards her back, her hips rolling against his body. The pleasure following can only be described as heavenly. The gorgeous pink-haired youth's delicate vaginal walls sleekly encompass his cock as she shifts minutely against him, slipping out a few inches of his thickness. Before he can feel her clear feminine juices cool on his rod, he's welcomed back inside her snug furnace, his very tip nudging against the deepest place inside of her. The Demi-Servant purrs her satisfaction as her hips grind down against him, attacking his rock-hard penis from all angles with her sumptuously moist walls.

"...kimochii, senpai..." Her voice is so deliciously light it causes a tremble to go through his body. He doesn't even need to make her move. Not even in his wildest dreams had he imagined the pure and hardworking girl would be like this. Her perfect body draped atop him, silky pale skin pressed against him. Her hips move in a deliberately erotic pace as she smoothly takes in his erect length. His legs twitch with the urge to move, to shove himself inside of her roughly. But the instinct grips him for only a split-second. This is good too, a slow and intimate rhythm Mashu's able to get use to as she bravely accommodates his cock inside of her much-too-tight vagina. He can practically see the love in her eyes as she leans her beautiful features close to him. Her lush lips are parted minorly, shutting along with her violet eyes when she sinks back down against him with an exquisite clench from her stuffed girlhood. She really is going out of her way to make the experience enjoyable for him, something he can only feel guilty for. His guilt is nearly erased by the blissful sensation of her grinding her cervix against his crown, his only reaction in the form of a tight squeeze upon her plush bum. In his haze of pleasurable intimacy, he can only mumble, but it should be enough for him to convey his feelings to her.

"M-M...Mashu, l-let's kiss againmmNH...-?!" He's cut off abruptly by the sensation of the girl sealing her soft lips against his. It's a much fiercer kiss than before, the way she's pressing her mouth up to his, her velvet tongue gliding across his teeth. He's unable to muster any resistance to pull away, and he's sure no man in his right mind would do so when an angel is so passionately kissing him. He just did not expect the normally demure youth to be so daring, especially when it's both of their first times. The same mild sweet taste of her saliva spreads across the interior of his mouth, melting his thoughts. In combination with the way she's so deliciously pumping her hips against his groin, his self control finally goes out the window. His hips buck upwards instinctually, ramming his hard cock within Mashu's drooling pussy. The thrust is smooth and unexpected, the surprised Demi-Servant's voice ringing from her throat, only to be abruptly muffled between their locked lips. He can feel the crown of his thickness mashing up against the firm yet tender ring of her cervix, the pink-haired youth's hips reactively grinding against his penis. Her delicate and heated walls squeeze in around him tensely, coaxing him for his unbridled release just before she slides against him. Slipping part of his girth out of her increasingly sensitive girlhood, she breaks away from their kiss.

"Nn-nhhhggaaaahhh!" Mashu throws her head back, crying out as she slips downwards against him, her exquisitely tight and moistened sex clenching harder than ever. His right hand moves from the top of her head to the middle of her smooth and sweat-dampened back. He responds readily to her descent with a shift of his own hips to meet her halfway, resulting in a rough and deep-seated thrust. A lewd wet slap of flesh against flesh resounds through the room, his pulsating crown bumping against the entrance of her most intimate place again and again. The warm wash of fluids bathing his groin is evidence enough she had just experienced another orgasm, her tender girlhood's walls smothering his member jealously as the produce of her climax trickles down around his shaft. The wonderful young girl wraps her arms around his head, her bountifully round breasts suddenly up against his face. Her perfect bosoms, one of her best physical features, now presented to him in such a fashion. Even if she's riding off the effects of her newest peak, struggling to regain herself and move again, he can't say "no" to what's in front of him. Shifting his right hand and left hand from their positions he deftly grabs hold of her beautifully rounded breasts, immediately shifting one of her pink and stiffened teats against his lips. He had always wanted to taste and play with her springy nipples, and now they're in front of him. So real, so malleable and creamy.

"Nyhaaa! S-senpai...-! N-not my...ngguuu...m-my breasts!" Her voice is at a higher pitch than he's ever heard, and it only serves to heighten his arousal. To hear the feverishly heated young girl mewling in pleasure makes him want more of it. Squeezing her pliably soft breasts with his hands, he massages her femininely soft and sweat-slick skin firmly. Her chest is much softer than he had expected. They're more akin to marshmallows; such is their quality, enabling him to knead his fingers smoothly against them. The texture and sensation against his hand is something he's sure he won't ever forget, much like the sudden upwards shift of Mashu's groin. She's moving again, driven by the new stimulation she feels even while he glides his tongue against her nipple, toying with her pink bud. Her bulged out netherlips clench tightly around his cock her pussy walls spreading out around him as she mashes herself down against him. The roughness of her descent has him seeing stars, his teeth gritting down on her teat momentarily before he's able to catch himself. The instinctual reaction elicits another moan from the Demi-Servant's lips and she slides against him again.

Restlessly she begins to pump his member with a sensual grind at the end of each of her descents, her sex passionately wringing him for his precum. The lewdest sounds of sex-slick intimacy starts filling the room, the source coming from the amount of lubrication she's producing from her aroused girlhood each time she crams his cock inside, rubbing him deeply against her cervix. He responds lustfully, bringing both her rosy teats inside of his mouth and sucking greedily.

"Kyaaaaahnnn!" Mashu's trembling sex undulates around him, her velveteen walls rippling upwards as she takes in inch after inch of his hardened flesh. "S-so hot! M-my...breasts...knnn...hu...it feels s-so good...-!" The initial pace she had set for herself is changing erratically now. Her quaking and slender body can't seem to settle on any particular sort of rhythm, her hips shaking at a fast pace before settling into a deep-seated and wringing grind. Her pert bum shakes around him with each shift of her pale flesh against him, and he feels it. The firm ring at the very end of her vagina twitches at the apex of each stroke. Perhaps it's from the stimulation, or perhaps it's because she's been mashing his crown up so deep inside of herself, but it's definitely softening. He continues to treat himself to her breasts, nibbling her stiffened buds with his teeth. His own body is moving on instinct as well, his groin thrusting upwards to meet the beautiful girl's movements each time.

"Huuh...kuh...hah..." Even if she's moving without pattern, it seems the Demi-Servant has managed to regain some control of herself. As she tilts her head back down so she can look him in the eyes, he's able to see her lush lips tremble with each shuddering breath she takes. The thrusts are becoming fuller now, her pale body's actions becoming bolder as their lovemaking peaks. Her shapely hips are moving further along his length, sliding more of his entirely drenched rod out of its snug sheathe. It results in a much more satisfying, albeit obscene, 'squish' sound as his cock ends up mashing deep within her. The pleasure is equally heavenly for the both of them, their bodies melding against each other, the sweat of their exertion mingling. He can feel a vaguely familiar sensation building in his crotch. The sort of tightening a man feels when he's on the verge of release. Each and every time Mashu's tightly stretched out pussy devours his length, he twitches noticeably within the tight confines of her furnace. She must be feeling them too because she begins to shorten her movements around him again.

"I...wont be able to...h-hold it in much longer, Mashu! Y-you have to get...hrnnngh-!" His voice is nothing else but a low groan, weighed down with the pressure building within his cock. He's further muffled by his own lust for her, mumbling against her marshmallow-like breasts whilst his lips move against her hardened pink nipples. Doesn't she have to drink his semen for the effects? He blankly wonders if she can hear him, even as she moves atop of his cock. As the pink-haired girl stuffs her sex with his girthy member on each and every descent the sounds of her lengthy and vigorous movements might as well have drowned out his words just then. He can feel her body shifting a few seconds later in response to his words. Her chest slowly proceeds downwards, releasing her tender teats from his mouth's embrace. However, his hands still remain to knead and squeeze her rounded breasts with the same enthusiasm as before. Her delicate hands rest on his shoulders, her slender body still moving to the lustful and erratic rhythm her shapely hips have set. The exquisitely smooth walls of her sopping pussy is responding to his member's instinctual twitches with its own, even as it clamps down and milks him. Her head is beside his, and he can hear her sensually alluring breaths against his left ear. His eyes can only focus forward, gazing to the sight of her plush ass, watching her buck and gyrate her youthful hips against him.

"Go ahead...senpai...i-inside me..." Her whisper first freezes, then boils his blood, the floodgates now near-bursting. The only reason he's even able to hold himself back is because he's waiting. Waiting for her to slow and slip off of him so he can let her ingest his semen again, as he had said. Or perhaps it's something else. Something tempting him so feverishly even as Mashu mashes his cock within her strained and sopping girlhood once again. Something which comes from the fact that she's a Demi-Servant.

"B-but...I...-!" Her body is still human to a degree; would she be at risk of becoming pregnant? His voice escapes his throat as he's assaulted again by the sensation and pleasure of the pink-haired angel's moist sex spreading open and swallowing up his thick cock. His desperation only extends the intolerable torture he's going through, his testicles and groin straining to a degree he didn't think possible. And only made all the worse by the way his hips are moving upwards to meet hers in a unison of heated flesh.

"Hnn...kyun...it works...still senpai..." Mashu's head moves ever so slightly, her lips right up against his ear. Her voice is so light, so seductive.

"...huhnn...please...your semen...I...gnnh...-!" She's tightening around him now, different from before. The way her slickened and lubricated walls coil around him in a luxurious squeeze signals a building climax. A climax larger than the ones she's had previously. Her body is going rigid again, her overtaxed pussy clenching around him and refusing to relax or release his length. And she only puts more force down behind her hip's movements to compensate, an act which forces whimpers from her throat. Mewling whimpers that end up tantalizing him. Tempting him.

"Nn...nnnmm! I...I went to him...for pills...so knn...p-please senpai...cum...inside...me...-!" Mashu finally breaks as does his own control. His hips buck upwards as he practically stabs his cock deep within her over-stretched pussy. The force of it is such he can feel her cervix, mashed against his crown, almost give way if not for how tense her entire body had gone. He cries out as his burden is finally relieved, shooting a direct jet of cum directly inside of her womb, followed by another, then another. The thick and viscous spurts of hot semen floods into her, splattering and painting her most precious inner sanctuary white with his warmth.

"NNG-! NGYAAAAAA!" The Demi-Servant's own screams of mind-shattering pleasure are all he can hear as she cums upon his cock. Her slender hips grind and rock against his groin, letting him experience the fullness of her overbearing climax. The potent and heady-scented produce of her orgasm splashes out around his cock from her clasping girlhood. Her toes and fingers clench down reflexively, her nails raking into his skin with so much force he's sure she might accidentally draw blood. But it's all part of the sexual pleasure their intimacy has produced. Her tightened pussy milks him for his worth, coaxing more spurts of his white essence from his penis, her previously unsullied inner sanctum now filled to the brim with his seed. So much so that he can feel the pressure at the tip of his pulsating shaft and all around him, the fluids having nowhere to go but rush out around his penis. It's a messy flood of warmth, drenching out between them in a sticky wash of sexual fluids, mingling with sweat from their exertion. But neither of them truly care, the sensation of their lewd release so exaltingly blissful in their minds. It's a moment of pure physical intimacy; her warm and sweat-dampened body lying atop him, her heavy sweet breaths at his ear.

"H-hah...hn...hhuh..." Mashu's soft sweet voice escapes each of her exhales, each akin to a satisfied whimper. Her beautiful body shudders and twitches on top of him, each passing moment burning the post-coital high they had both just experienced. With each bygone minute, her tenderised pussy contracts around his extremely sensitive shaft. He can't help but groan as his pink-haired lover's sex instinctively wrings him for whatever drops of fluid he has left within him. But it's all he can do, simply lay there, panting and groaning in the pleasure of their post-orgasmic state.

"Knn..s-sho...full of...senpai..." Her delicate yet audible mumbling barely registers in his head. He feels heat, heat from her warm and moist skin, heat from his half-hardened erection still embedded within her, and heat from within his chest. Gently, his left hand moves upwards to settle on the Demi-Servant's silky hair. She mewls in tandem to his touching, her head shifting ever so minutely. Her velvet walls undulate around his sensitive cock as he pets her, forcing another groan from his lips. He can't tell if her body is unconsciously reacting or if she's instinctually stimulating him. Regardless, he simply holds her to him, the both of them bathing in the heat of their passion.

The sensitivity in his groin rakes at his raw nerves, forcing shuddering breaths from his lungs. He can feel his vitality sapping away as the lust in his mind burns itself down, satisfied. He wants to say something, anything to her, but he can't find any strength to even muster a word. All he can do is caress her and feel her pressed so closely against him, the pink-haired girl's lovely features hidden away beside his head. He feels no compulsion to shift her off of him in order to remove his half-flaccid penis from within her completely cream-filled sex. To sleep with his penis still filling her moist furnace, it's nice this way. Come to think of it, he never did notice how light she is, even as her slender body is draped atop of him. It's as if she's blanketing him in her affections, soothing him even as his right hand nonchalantly reaches over her for his blanket. He continues to pet her gently whilst seeking out the blanket, prompting a light purr of contentment from the Demi-Servant's lips.

"Mrrrn..." Mashu sounds barely-half awake, so spent from their passionate love-making. He's barely able to keep his own eyes open, his exhaustion overtaking him just as he finds his sheets, pulling it over himself and her. His final task finished, he settles his right hand upon the middle of her back, holding her against him. Every part of him is joyously fulfilled. His mind, satisfied knowing the angelic youth atop him is filled to the brim with magical energy. His body, appeased and with the vigorous expenditure of his sperm. And his heart...

Silently, he turns his head minisculely to his side. Just enough that he's able to whisper inaudibly.

"Mashu...I love you..."

* * *

Morning comes in the form of a bright light. A white and brilliant light which rudely pulls him out of the darkness of his dreamless and peaceful sleep. It takes a second for his mind to register it should be morning, or at least what Chaldeas Security sets as morning. He can't be too sure, with the lack of natural lighting and windows. But regardless, he groggily props himself up. The room is cool, and his bed, so warm. Like the same warmth from last night's love-filled exchange of...-

Mashu.

He remembers now.

His eyes fly open and nearly shut themselves again from the brightness of his room's light. Half-squinting he looks down at himself, his body covered in a white sheet. She's gone. But since when? He has never accustomed himself to the girl's schedules, but he certainly had a feeling she woke up quite early. Though she managed to sneak out without even rousing him, rather impressive considering how they fell asleep together. Their naked bodies pressed against each other, his member still tucked within her...

"Huh..." He shakes his head to clear his thoughts. Throwing his blankets over off of himself, he reaches over for his boxers and clothing. Even as he dresses he feels an urge to check his alarm clock. Something in his mind tells him he's woken up at the time when she would usually bri...-

"Ah! E-excuse me, senpai!"

...ng him breakfast.

There she is, turning away from the doorway. In her hands, a tray of food and at her side, Four. Right on schedule, her soft voice filled with embarrassment. She's fully dressed in her Servant gear, her armored skirt back around her waist.

He barely manages to pull his boxers on, his hands flying over to his shirt as he fumbles to pull it over his head.

"G-good morning, Mashu! I-it's alright! I'm nearly finished dressing!" Usually he'd be dressed by now, but today is a bit different from other days, significantly so. His heart is thumps rather uncharacteristically at the mere sound of her voice. Grabbing his folded pants, he slips them up his legs and quickly zips it up before buttoning it. He races to pull his socks on before stepping into his shoes and getting up. Immediately, he feels some minor strain at his hips.

"Ack...phew. It's fine, I'm dressed now, Mashu." Throwing his arms up into the air, he stretches a bit as the Demi-Servant sheepishly peeks behind herself before walking into his room.

"Good morning then, senpai. I brought you breakfast!" Her voice is rather energetic and filled with vigor. Settling the food tray down on his table, she looks up at him with her beautiful violet gaze. He finds himself smitten by the timid yet content smile adorning her face. He can see the minutest blush on her cheeks even as their eyes lock.

"I...d-did you sleep well last night?" His tongue manages to find the right words after what seems to be an hour. Truthfully, he just wants to talk, to hear her words. He can feel an embarrassment welling up in his chest, something he shouldn't be feeling after last night. But he does, and he sincerely hopes she doesn't feel the same about it.

"Hai, senpai." Mashu nods her head slightly, crouching down to pick up the fluffy white animal at her side. Setting Four on the table, she pulls out one of the seats for him before sitting down beside the chair.

"I went to meet with Doctor Roman and get you some breakfast." She's still smiling; her voice is now much steadier than it had been in since the past few days.

"Fou!" The cute creature barks up as if to confirm the pink-haired girl's words.

"Oh. Uh...thank you, Mashu." He looks at her and Four, then looks at the food she had brought for him. Taking a seat beside her he stares at his breakfast. Some warm toast, a glass of cold milk, hot pancakes and sweet fruit spread, a dollop of salted butter, a bowl of steaming porridge, and a knife and fork. Quite a large and hearty breakfast, and much more than what he's capable of eating...

"This is...uhm..." ...unless it's not all for him. He looks over at the Demi-Servant idly scratching the fluffy white animal on the head, her violet eyes shifting to him upon detecting his movements. And almost just as quickly, her glance immediately disappears, her attentions moving back to Four. It's almost as if she's expecting him to comment on the large portions. In that case, he would go one step further.

"Would you like to eat breakfast with me, Mashu?" He doesn't need to think about his inquiry. And the way her eyes widen is enough to affirm his suspicions.

"I would love to, senpai!" Turning to look at him with her wonderful violet eyes, she gives a firm nod of her head.

"Kyuu!" The cute fluffy creature barks again in tandem.

"Of course, you as well, Four. There's plenty for everyone!" Smiling, he picks up his toast and butters it. Before he's able to even hand it over to his kouhai, she leans in timidly and adorably taking a bite of it directly. An act that causes his heart to skip a beat even as she looks up at him with a shy smile, chewing then swallowing. She seems to be misinterpreting his gaze, as he's practically staring at her in disbelief.

"Ah…I-I hope that wasn't…well I mean…uhm…I haven't had much an appetite until this morning, senpai!" Quickly she turns her head away. If she thinks she's offended him, she's much too far off the mark.

"N-no, it's alright, Mashu. I don't mind it if you'd like me to feed you." Without so much as a rational thought, he finds himself reaching over and placing a hand on her cheek. She doesn't even offer a token resistance to his touch, allowing him to lightly tilt her lovely face back towards him.

"…" Her violet eyes seem to speak out to him even as she remains silent. It's simple request to be pampered; to be treated as if last night meant something.

He nods wordlessly, offering the toast back up to her. The Demi-Servant inches herself closer and closer, never breaking eye contact. Her gaze can only be described as enchanting. So enchanting in fact he temporarily forgets about the small white creature sitting at the table beside them, watching them passively. But even if he remembers, he doesn't mind. Mashu is beautiful and adorable in every way. The way she's so timid, the way she's slowly leaning in, the way she's tentatively taking a…-

"Goods news everybody! The results are back in and everyone is fit for the next Grand Order!"

…bite.

Both of them go stiffen and go rigid. Slowly he turns his head to the side to stare at the intruding yet familiar voice. There, standing at the doorway and cheerfully waving a clipboard in his hands, Doctor Roman. Behind him and barely visible, he can catch a glimpse of observant and sharp blue eyes peering from the doorway. With as wide a smile as one can have in the midst of excitement, it's a long moment before the Doctor even opens his eyes again. Only then does he blink once, then twice, then three times. His footsteps follow in tandem.

"Err…I…uhh…I'll be back later."

The door slides shut.

* * *

 _Well, there you have it folks. Ex-rank and **Ex** tremely explicit! It's a completed segment, something I failed to do with my previous work. Yes I plan on continuing with this series and cover a wide range of Servants (at least it's what's planned anyways). For any reader who's interested in making a request to me, I don't mind it. I do have a set of Servants I'd like to go through, but other people's preferences in between might just pique my interests. However, if you want to submit a request then I have a criteria to set._

 _A) Drop by a review and the request therein._

 _B) Privately message me._

 _C)_ _Within the message, include translated or have found translations containing the particular Servant's dialogue lines (pre-battle, post-battle, room lines, ascension quote), interlude, and information found on their card (in English of course). The more the better and the more detailed the faster I'll be able to process and churn out something._

 _Now the serious part is out of the way, please rate and subscri-...review and drop a favorite. I'm pretty sure you all know who's next up on our list, though this one is uniquely complex to work out. If I have community permission, I may just go with a more stereotypical scenario in case things end up too difficult. That being said, I do really like this particular Servant, despite the opinions others may hold of her. Oh and any sort of translations for her via PM would be greatly appreciated._

 _Last thing. Shout-out to my former student WaddleBuff. Yes I am shamelessly advertising a fellow author, check him out, he does League of Legends stuff/smut. His current work in progress (a young kunoichi) has been released at a steady rate, so if you're bored while waiting for me to write, look into his stuff. They're just as good if not in a vaster quantity._


	4. Interlude with Rider: 1

"...now then, besides your mission, there's one more thing." Doctor Roman paces around, adjusting the Rayshift systems to the proper coordinates. Finally, they've returned to the Chaldeas conference room. The very same room set ablaze by sabotage the day he had arrived. Now it's pristine, a serene blue and white light surrounding CHALDEAS. A far cry from the inferno disaster he remembers. It's been a couple of days since Roman cleared them for their mission. In truth, they could have left earlier, but he had decided against it in favor of further preparations and training in Chaldea Gate. At least it's what he had said on the surface anyway. Maybe he's truly nervous deep inside. If only because of his Demi-Servant.

There, Mashu stands beside him, listening to the Doctor's briefing intently. Even Four, who had found a place on the girl's shoulder, is paying more attention than he is. He wants to listen, he's doing his best to do so, but the event which had come to pass prevents him from it. After all, he had found happiness with her at his side. Perhaps for her sake, he can't bear to see her get hurt? Inwardly his heart pounds with increasing rapidity, his eyes stealing furtive sideward glances at Shielder. Somehow, he can't help but think she's just as nervous, despite her taciturn appearance. After all, this is the first official Grand Order. If Fuyuki had been dangerous, he can't imagine what sort of situation they would be getting themselves into.

And it doesn't help that the only one who seems a bit too eager and calm keeps staring at him.

Ushiwakamaru. Standing right beside Mashu.

The armored and agile girl who had trained with them in Chaldea Gate. Her prowess with her katana and athleticism was a display of sheer skill. Mashu had expressed her surprise without reserve at how capable the Servant had been in dealing with the simulated enemies. Maybe it's because she's a true Servant? Or it's just to be expected from Japan's most historically renowned general. Her speed, her bladework, and her maneuverability, all of it precise and without hesitation.

He can only describe her with one word in that sense, "elegant". Even with how her armor exposes her midriff, it only serves to accentuate her graceful figure. Truly, though her appearance is a young girl's, she has the body of a refined warrior. But the most captivating and defining feature about her are her eyes. Sharp and piercing blue eyes, devoid of any sense of panic or nervousness. Despite cutting down innumerable waves of enemies, her even gaze had remained unchanged. A gaze which seems to expose his very soul.

He still remembers her eyes from days ago, peering from behind Doctor Roman's back. She had watched him and Mashu, hadn't she? He's sure of it. Maybe it's why she's looking at him now. Without thinking, he steals a glance at her, as subtly as he can anyway. He has to make sure.

The keen blue eyes he meets nearly causes his blood to freeze. Though only for a moment.

She knows. The fleeting grin on her lips proves she knows. And it throws him off balance completely. Rider's smile. It's a playful if not daring smile. A smile displayed by someone eager to prove their worth. It disappears just as quickly as her stare, her blue gaze returning to Roman.

But to him, the stare lingers and his memories take him back a few days ago.

* * *

A flash of steel and a loud clang rings within his ears. He's barely able to keep up with her. It's true in Fuyuki they had faced more assaults than rookies were expected to handle, but this is something else. And coming from a single person. Well, rather, not a person, but a Servant. A servant clad in armor that scantly covers her graceful figure, enough to preserve her modesty, but little else. And this Servant is the second one he had formally contracted with. He finds himself lost. Mesmerized by the symphony of steel and artful bounds she takes as she strikes down one simulated opponent and quickly leaps to another. Even Mashu can barely keep up with her, her positioning firmly keeping her rooted to the ground.

"Hyaa!" Her effortful cry echoes in his ears, smashing her massive shield she wields against and then through the enemy.

And there he stands, two beautiful young girls fighting at his side, and he can do little but duck and cover, avoiding the incoming blows and arrows aimed at him.

"A Master out in the field is always in constant danger of being attacked! This sort of exercise should keep you sharp enough for the next mission! What? Don't worry this sort of exercise isn't designed to kill you!" Doctor Roman's lecture is still fresh in his mind. The doctor had suggested they trained before heading out for the Grand Order, but he hadn't expected this. Especially not when Rider had requested the difficulty be set a step higher than what Fuyuki had been. And Fuyuki had already been difficult enough.

But here they are, Shielder's blows coming against skeletal enemies and savage werebeasts, Rider's blade deftly cutting through hide and bones.

It's an entrancing sight, seeing the both of them clearly. The haze of smoke and fire in Fuyuki had obscured his vision, making them little more than blurred figures. But in Chaldea Gate, the brightly simulated fields and artificial lighting enables him a clear view of the both of them. So long as he's not busy dodging and fleeing from arrows and spear points that is.

He can't say it now, but they're both beautiful in their own way. The Demi-Servant's solid and full-frontal style with her shield only serves to amplify the force of her attacks. It's rather fitting each blow she makes fits in with her hardworking personality. Not an ounce of movement is wasted as the force spreads across the quickly crumbling skeletal warrior. Rider's athletic agility contrasts Mashu in a perfectly complimentary way. Swift and decisive, each slash and stab makes short work of her werebeast targets, enabling her to leap off and turn to another without losing pace. In between dodging a soaring arrow and harrowingly escaping a spear shaft to his side, he wonders just how she's classified under Rider. It would seem Saber may be more fitting. Her swordwork is magnificent after all. But he still has his own priorities to fulfill, such as staying out of harm's way.

It takes a moment, but he manages to pull his gaze away from the fighting pair in order to scan the battlefield. The arrows from far off have been a nuisance for his two Servants at best. But for him, he finds himself increasingly out of breath just sprinting behind trees and rocks for cover. It doesn't help the occasional werebeast manages to circumvent Mashu and rush at him, flushing him from his positions. This is one of the rare moments he's able to properly spot where the archers are positioned.

"Rider! There, at the top of that hill!" Even calling out to his Servant is an effort on his part. He can scarcely catch his breath after all. But he does feel a faint bit of accomplishment watching Rider glancing over towards him to confirm his command.

"Without delay, Master!" She doesn't sound the least bit out of breath. With a flourish of her slender blade, she artfully parries her savage werebeast opponent's attack, swiftly slicing through its torso before turning towards the hill he had indicated. Just in time to catch sight of the new wave of enemies charging her position.

"Shielder, cover Rider while she makes a break for the archers!" He's not even thinking twice about his orders; everything he's saying comes instinctually. He's barely even able to register the girl is still busy fighting off the skeletons surrounding her. But perhaps subconsciously, he's confident in her skills as a Servant. It seems she hears him too, as with a powerful smash of her shield, she disintegrates two of the simulated undead to clear a way for herself.

"Hai, Senpai!" She's not exhausted, but he can tell she's winded simply by how hard she's breathing. Still, her voice and actions are confident, even as she dashes over towards her fellow Servant's position. Positioning her shield in front of herself, she throws her entire bodyweight against it, tackling and smashing aside one of the attacking werebeast's flank. The force of her impact is enough to send the howling creature flying into its violent companion, knocking the two towering enemies aside as two others move in to close the gap.

"Rider, now-...!" Before he's even able to blurt out his order the blazingly agile servant has already dashed forward, blitzing past the two closing opponents. Her initiative definitely fits in with her history, but it's so seemingly impulsive. He doesn't want to call her reckless but she seems just a bit too eager. Even from where he's taking cover it's nearly impossible for him to discern how fast Rider's moving. Each bounding leap and flip across the terrain only propels her faster towards the group of archers he had called out.

Her figure and fluidity of movement captivates him. And even from where he is he can see it, just barely. A small grin upon her face. A joy or eagerness for the battle perhaps? Such a miniscule detail only emphasizes her bodily movements all the more. Even as she reaches the base of the hill, there's no breaks in her speed. She squats for the briefest of seconds upon landing, only to effortlessly kick off the ground in the blink of an eye. For him, simply watching her skim through the air lasts an eternity. The brightness of the room only serves to accentuate her body and enrapture him. The slenderness of her agile legs, the paleness of her unblemished skin, the flow of her silken-black hair, it all hypnotizes him. In the back of his mind he can only find himself desiring her.

Another volley of arrows flies forth towards her, let loose by the group of enemies she's swiftly closing in upon. Her brisk landing at the base of the hill has finally managed to alert the skeletons to the closing distance between them. Unfortunately, even as they shift their attention away from Shielder to target her, she's already blazing her way upwards in graceful leaps. By the time the simulated undead has finished readying another arrow, Rider's upon them.

She doesn't so much as smash into the first skeletal archer as Mashu's done. Instead, she glides past it, her sharpened blade effortlessly disintegrating bone, carried by the artfully built up momentum of her movement moments prior. She doesn't even need to swing her sword, the metal neatly sheering through dried ribs and spinal columns. The instant she passes through her destroyed target her blade flashes for one concise second, cutting the skeleton in front of her in twain. As the two crumble he finds himself in complete awe. So this is the true power of a Servant, making enemies seemingly a trivial nuisance. Rider completes her landing atop the hill with a dive forward. Rolling once on the grassy terrain to lessen the force of her own maneuver, she pushes herself up into the air once more with one lithe arm.

The gymnastic stunt propels her several feet in the air, silhouetting her against the artificial sunlight. If he had been anyone else, he'd see her only as an exceptionally beautiful young girl, such is her seemingly delicate build. But her armor, her movements, and the keenness in her eyes enables him see her as much more. That of a talented and genius warrior, eager to prove her worth. Methodically, she brings her blade down with an overhead swing against the skull of the final undead archer. The skeleton's brittle skull doesn't even crumble against the force of her cut. Instead, as she completes her attack against it, its two halves fall to either side, a testament to her precision and force.

Each second ticks by like an eternity. His eyes are fixated on her. Everything about her is on point and accurate. The destroyed simulation only hits the ground after she completes her landing, her katana stopping just short of the grass at her feet. He knows in reality all of this has happened within a minute of him pointing out where the enemy archers had been. And now, nothing. Rider has completed her objective without delay, just as she has promised. He can only find himself admiring her from a literal distance, unable to break away his stare. This is a Servant. A legend of history, and she's under his command.

In a way, he feels second-rate. After all, he's just a rookie. But at the same time he knows he can only get better from here.

"...because you have high growth potential!" Mashu's words echo in his head. It's a small comfort he can afford. He doesn't feel any sort of exhaustion aside from the pure physical exertion he's gone through today. A far cry from when he had been in the ruins of Fuyuki city. It's enough for him to muster a smile just as Rider stands up, her slender and athletic legs straightening. Perhaps she's happy for this sort of action, or perhaps she simply enjoys proving herself in combat. Either way, as she turns to face him, he can see the smile upon her face. A different sort from when she had leapt into combat. It's still an eager smile, but eager for praise. Something he, as her master, can give her. It makes him feel a swell of pride within himself.

"Great work, Rider!" His voice is a bit hoarse, but he knows he's clear. After all, the way her eyes widen in surprise for the smallest moment lets him know she's heard him. Maybe she wasn't expecting him to actually call out to her, but it's exactly why the confident smile she returns to him is all the greater. If only for a second. The expression fades almost immediately as her eyes sharpen again and she makes a start towards him from the top of the hill.

"MASTER! Behind you!" Mashu's voice rouses him from his trance just as she smashes away the last beastman. Instantaneously, he knows something is wrong. If only a moment too late as his surroundings darken. Before he's able to so much as turn and get a good look at his attacker, his vision explodes into colors.

The impact against the left side of his head doesn't leave him reeling as it sends him flying. The simulated grass, so previously soft under his feet doesn't provide any sort of welcoming cushion for his impact. He can't even control his own limbs to soften the blow as he crumples onto the ground. The pain in his head is intense, his ears ringing like someone has set off all fire alarms right next to him. Dimly he can hear screaming. Barely, just barely, it sounds like Shielder. But he can't even properly process it right now, only groan as he tries to get up, flopping his arms and groping around the grass. It only serves to roll him onto his back, his eyes still seeing bright lights. But they dim soon enough as his sight gradually returns in increments.

There, looming before him, a snarling and massive werebeast. The mace it had clubbed him with is slowly rising into the air again, ready to deal the final blow. He instinctively shuts his eyes, but attempts to move his body anyways. He has to at least try to get away, even if he would end up with one half of his body smashed to dust by a heavy metal mace. The pain in his head is still intense, flashes of pain makes seconds feel like minutes. And with each second that ticks by, he's a sitting duck.

As his fractured thoughts return to him he can only berate himself for acting so stupidly. Not paying attention, not giving orders, merely watching his Servants fight and letting himself get caught up with their display of abilities. He deserves this, doesn't he? This sort of behaviour wouldn't have him last more than a few seconds out in the field. Maybe he got lucky in Fuyuki. Maybe he only avoided death because Shielder and Rider had risked themselves for him the entire time. And now, without them at his side, he can't even dodge a single devastating blow properly. Perhaps the Director is right, he's just a rookie. If any other properly trained Master candidate had been in this situation, they would have probably not even been winded. But...

He's the only one left, isn't he? The only one who can properly carry out the Grand Orders. The only one who's in command of Servants. If he loses here, how can he save humanity's future? How can he...how can he see Mashu's hopes for mankind fulfilled? She's relying on him as much as he's relying on her isn't she? He can't simply give up now, not with her smile and her happiness on the line. And Rider as well. Though she has said little with him, he can't help but feel she's also relying on him. Perhaps for his acceptance, or simply his praise.

In that moment, he makes up his mind. He'd escape this.

Instantly, his eyes flash open and focus in on the vicious werebeast. To his surprise, the creature's club is already coming downwards, aimed at his head. If it had just been a second slower, he could get out of the way. But he's sure it will strike him and his body instinctively tenses for the incoming attack. Though he's loathe to admit it, he fears pain, as does anyone else. Already, the pain in his head is exploding again. He had been prepared for injuries and wounds when the responsibilities of saving humanity's future fell onto him. But now he doesn't feel at all prepared. Gritting his teeth he flops his body to the side, trying desperately to roll to the left side. He knows it's too late, but he has to try.

The pain never comes.

"Dan-no-ura! Hassotoubi!"

The words echo in his mind. Then there's silence for the longest time. The only company he has is the high-pitched noise bouncing around in his skull.

"Master!" Rider and Shielder's voices replace the ringing in his ears. His chest is still heaving from how hard he's struggling to breath, his head still thudding with a dull pain. He can feel two hands grabbing hold of his right arm, gentle but firm.

"S-senpai are you alright?!" The panic in Mashu's voice rouses him, her hands trembling against his arm.

"Knngh..." He tries to muster his own voice, but he cant seem to find any words, even as he rolls onto his back again.

"He took a blow to the side of the head, he might be unconscious! I'll lift his head up and keep him steady!" Rider's words come out clearly, but he can detect the worry within them. He didn't think she'd have any sort of medical knowledge. Though perhaps her experience on the fields of battle passively comes with such know-how. The first bit of movement causes him to open his mouth to yelp, but he can't seem to produce any sort of sound from his throat. Only a dry and half gagged cough comes out as he feels his head and shoulders being lifted up only to settle a moment later on something soft. Something warm and comfortable that's managing to prevent him from tilting his head to either side. The pulsating pain in his head begins to fade.

"Ah! I-I could have done that for senpai, Rider!" Mashu words are flustered, filled with embarrassment derived from something she's witnessing. Now he's wondering what she sees.

"I've already promised to stay at our Master's side until the very end. Shielder, get the doctor!" Rider doesn't sound indignant, rather she's completely serious with her intentions. Now he really wonders just what's going on. With no small amount of effort he cracks his eyes open.

He can see her looming above him. Rider's barely covered and developed breasts, hidden from view only by the panels of her armor, and now he can nearly see them. It seems she's shifted his head onto her thighs, resting him against her lap as a makeshift-pillow. Her shapely and well-toned thighs, serving to keep his head steady? The thought of it causes his blood to rush into his head. Very carefully, cranes his neck side to side. He can't exactly explain the reasoning behind his actions, but the silken softness of the skin his head is pressed against confirms the transpiring moments aren't a dream.

"B-but...I also-!" Shielder sounds like she's about to voice a complaint, only to cut herself off at the last moment. Given her proximity directly at his right, he can see her just out of the corner of his eyes. She doesn't only sound agitated but looks completely so, her violet stare wandering back and forth between him and Rider. It can't be, is she jealous? "Let me take a look at him first!"

"I don't doubt your medical knowledge, Shielder. But I've done this in countless battles already!" Rider's sharp blue gaze is even and unflinching. She's committed, to be sure. His head's still throbbing and it feels as if any sudden movements might cause the boiling pain to spill over. And almost as if reading his mind, he feels it. A delicate pair of hands, pressing against the sides of his head. They gently massage his temple and ease the aching. It's tender, much too tender to be the legendary warrior he's resting his head against. Right?

"This should help with circulation and relieve him temporarily..." Rider's voice erases the notion altogether. He should have expected it, but he can't help but feel surprised. The quality of her smooth fingertips against his skin is not something he would think a warrior of her calibre would possess. But there they are, gliding against the sides of his face and applying tension at certain points. There isn't any pain, only the feeling of a slight bit of pressure before it's relieved. Her words are soothing, completely confident and assuring in their tone. The softness of her thighs and her caring demeanor only further lulls him into a sense of security. Enough to allow him to relax completely. He doesn't even feel it, but the tension and grimace on his face quickly disappears.

"See, he's better already, Shielder." The sigh of relief Rider gives is quiet. She sounds like she's finished fulfilling another duty, her tone a bit matter-of-factly.

"Th-that's...-!" Mashu's raises her voice again, only for Rider to interrupt her before she can give off her opinion.

"There are no more enemies around to battle, so why hasn't this imaginary field faded yet? It can only be that the one in charge of maintaining it isn't paying attention, don't you think?" Come to think of it, she's right. If they've already dealt with all the simulated enemies, why does he still feel the grass underneath his back? Doctor Roman should be carefully monitoring their performance after all, unless he's distracted by something else. With the way Rider continues to soothingly massage his temples with her skillful yet tender fingertips, the pain gradually fades off enough to allow him to open his eyes definitively. The gaze she's exchanging with Shielder is formal and unflinching, but receptive all the same. He doesn't expect any less of her to notice him. Her sharp blue eyes aren't just for show, instantly she breaks her stare from Mashu to gaze down at him.

"Ah, he's waking up now!" He finds himself staring back up at her, her expressions changing for the most miniscule moment. She has a beautiful smile. A timid yet natural smile that brings out the beauty of her charmingly framed face, and he can swear she's blushing. It's almost as if she's fixated entirely on him. He finds himself unable to do anything but stare back, incapable of breaking eye contact. Her modest yet pert breasts, hiding away her nipples so appealingly underneath the panels of her armor. Her attentive and loyal gaze is further enlivened by relief. It all enraptures him, encompassing his entirety. But the fleeting image only lasts for a heartbeat, her facial features shifting back to her normal expression just as fast. But at least it's proof she does care for him. Well, perhaps it's only at a professional level. After all, he's her Master and source of being. Though the image lingers, so realistically and affectionately. If only for a moment anyways.

"Senpai! Do you feel any sort of pain? Does your head still hurt?!" Mashu's words come out hurriedly, and soon her violet eyes engulf his vision.

"Haaah..w-well..." He finally finds his own voice, blinking rapidly as his kouhai's panicked tone stirs his dazed mind. "I should be alright...j-just a bit of a...knh..."

"You're not alright, senpai! Rider, let me examine Master a bit!" She isn't hysterical, but she sounds hesitant. She really doesn't want to leave his side does she?

"He's conscious and speaking, isn't he? Clearly my treatment's aiding him right now; there isn't any need for further examinations. If you would fetch the Doctor, our Master can receive proper aid! I've already said it, I've promised to remain at his side until the very end."

"And I've made the same promise! You're much faster as well, Rider! I can treat senpai while you fetch the Doctor!" Despite their tones, at least they haven't raised their volume, though Mashu's violet eyes are clearly clashing with Rider's blue gaze now.

"I can respect your promise as much as you can mine, Shielder. But what does it matter right now? I'm capable of taking care of Master until the Doctor's arrival!"

"It matters because senpai and I...-!" Mashu cuts herself off again, unable to find the proper words for her current feelings. But it seems Rider instinctively picks up on just what's bothering her.

"So...is it because you're in lo-..."

They're both rather stubborn about their positions at his side. He doesn't know if he should feel complimented. Given the situation and their imminent Grand Order, this sort of relationship in the fields would be detrimental to progress wouldn't it? And with the way this conversation is going, it might become a full-blown argument. As their Master he can't simply let this sort of disagreement devolve into something that may seriously hinder their goals. Even with how comfortable Rider's lap and fingertips are against his head, he has to act. It takes no small amount of effort, but he manages to open his mouth his arms moving in order to prop himself up.

"Now, now! B-both of you!" He still feels dizzy, but at least the pain is reduced to nothing more than a mild throbbing. With a deep breath he deliberately sits himself up in order to look both his Servants in the eyes. "There isn't any point in arguing like this is there? If I do seriously suffer an injury out in the field..."

His vision is starting to blur a bit even as he looks between Rider and Shielder. It's a bit of an effort to even look stern.

"...what would happen if both of you were to..."

He doesn't notice it but he's already starting to sway. The blood in his head is starting to follow the laws of gravity, along with his ability to perceive images.

"...act like this...?" His vision blacks out, along with his ability to keep any sort of balance.

The last thing he hears comes from both his Servants, a single word spoken in unison and panic.

"MASTER!"

...

...

* * *

He's jolted back to his senses by a quick shake on his right shoulder.

"Huh? What? Yea, of course! Sorry, I just…this is a lot to take in." His words sputter out and he can feel all eyes in the room upon him. Of course he had zoned out, and the embarrassment only runs into his head.

Doctor Roman scratches his head and shrugs.

"Well, as long as you remember your exercises and training in the simulation room, everything should go accordingly. You have two Servants now after all, and even the lewdly dressed one is growing to be a good kouhai!"

"Wait, huh?" His eyes quickly look towards his side. He had expected Mashu to be gazing at him intently. But instead he stares back into the same sharp blue eyes he had looked up towards but only a few days ago. The soft touch of Rider's hand now seems a lot more pronounced than before, and he can only stiffen. Her expression flickers for a moment again, a teasing hint of knowing what he had been thinking. And it disappears just as swiftly. Though he catches her smile once more. A smile which causes his lungs to intake a generous amount of air.

"Well then Master, our training should guide us through the upcoming battles. Though…" Her voice softens as her delicate fingers slowly slide down his right arm. "…both Shielder and I, we hope you will watch over us when we cannot."

The way she's looking at him, and the way her words had flowed out…

She's being completely genuine. For this fleeting moment, she's completely vulnerable and looking up at him, almost as if he were and older…

"Well, there you have it! Synergy between Servant and Master is quite important. And so is establishing communications once you've all successfully Rayshifted!" Doctor Roman's voice pulls him out of his trance, the wonderful blue eyes in front of him shifting away. Right, they had a Grand Order to attend to.

But…

What was that any ways? That brief second of vulnerability he hasn't seen from Rider before. His gaze shifts towards the acting Chaldeas Head and he nods.

"You'll have to do whatever you need to deal with that time period. I'll be praying for your success! Remember too, I'll be waiting for your communications establishment when you reach 15th Century France!" The Doctor quickly hurries to the controls to start up the process.

And as he slowly makes his way towards his "coffin" to properly Rayshift, he takes a few moments to glance at both his Servants. Mashu turns to give him one final smile before slipping inside of hers. The same heartwarming smile which had captured his heart many times before.

And Rider…

Rider simply nods once before hopping inside spryly.

"Unsummon Program started. Beginning leyline conversion." The announcer's mechanical voice starts up within the room.

Settling himself inside of the enclosed capsule, he watches the lid of the coffin close in on him. He really doesn't understand her. But he's sure, just for the most minuscule moment, she had given him a final playful smirk.

"Ray Shift beginning in 3, 2, 1..."

* * *

 _Well, it seems the relative success of my previous Interlewd with Mashu has garnered the slightest bit of attention. So here I'll present to you gentlemen (and the few ladies who enjoy this), A Brief Interlude, featuring the lovely and lewdly-dressed Ushiwakamaru! I might as well make it an effort to put out at least a teaser chapter given I've received three reviews at this point. So thank you, my three reviewers, for giving me the encouragement I need to publish this chapter. I can only hope I can verily complete Interlewd on schedule. But I promise it shall be done! So until then, leave more reviews (or not, you can save it for when the actual lemon pies come), or just make it an effort to follow this story!_


	5. Interlude with Rider: 2

How did this happen? Rather, he should have expected it, but he can still scarcely believe it. The roars and shrieks of wyverns clash against melodious notes behind him. The Caster, Mozart, having stated he'd stay in the back to fend off the dreaded creatures remains true to his words. And in front of him, a scene of awesome skill and terrible abilities unveil themselves with each passing second.

* * *

When they had arrived in fifteenth century France, the historical irregularities were blatantly clear, the strangeness of the sky, and the war-torn land in what should have been a time of peace. The appearance of wyverns swooping in to indiscriminately attack villages and towns only showed how the situation had gone from bad to worse. Mashu and Ushiwakamaru had already fought a lion's share defending the first town before she appeared. The sainted girl, Jeanne D'Arc. But even with a Ruler at their side they soon found their combined abilities insufficient to combat the true source of the threat:

An altered Jeanne and her Berserk Servants, hell-bent on vengeance and catastrophe.

They only narrowly escaped thanks to the efforts and appearance of two other masterless Servants, another Rider and Caster. Marie Antoinette and Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. And now, in the disheveled square of an out-of-the-way village, they find themselves face to face with the two Berserk Servants once more. Vlad the Impaler and Carmilla the Blood Countess, back for revenge. They haven't even afforded any time to rest, and despite the relatively fresh faces and power Marie and Mozart have brought, he's still unsure if they have a chance against the two empowered enemies. But they have to fight.

"Does it hurt? Do you wish to die?! Not yet...I'll squeeze out every drop of your delicious blood..." The cruel mocking voice of the Berserk Assassin still rings around in his mind, even as he hurries from street to street, protected by Caster's spells.

"We'll take care of this! Go save the villagers!" Ruler's voice had been reassuring enough, but he knows with her weakened parameters and how barely rested Rider and Shielder are they would have a brutally difficult fight ahead. Their only saving grace lies with the Marie Antoinette. The graceful queen of eighteenth century France. But even with her unspent reserves, just looking at Berserk Lancer alone frightened him. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay and lend support with whatever spells he's capable of, but...

"...trust in us Master, we'll do our duty as your Servants!" Ushiwakamaru's voice, along with Mashu's firm and convicted nod convinced him elsewise. Those piercing blue eyes, tempered in the furnace of countless battles already, reinforced him enough to leave them. But he couldn't help but take a final look back as he took off with Caster. The last thing he had saw were the four Servants, turning to face their adversaries, and the Japanese warrior unsheathing her katana to lead their charge.

And now he finds himself running, darting street to street and yelling at the top of his lungs in crude accented French. Mozart's spells and musical attacks afford him some degree of cover from the wyverns the two Berserk Servants had brought with them. But even then, there's already been too many close calls with razor sharp talons. Still, he doesn't need to think twice about banging on any doors and urging the occupants to make for the village nobleman's manor. At least there the guards and militia are well-equipped enough to deal with incoming threats, so long as Caster remains with them.

"Fortissimo!" A high-pitched and strong sound wave blasts out from Mozart's conductor's baton, exploding against a diving wyvern's head and causing the creature to shriek and dissipate. "How are we coming along, Master?"

Despite the amount of running they've done so far, the Servant scarcely seems out of breath. Quite a surprise given his string of illnesses and poor health in life. As a Servant it would seem his constitution has been greatly reinforced. Though as he had personally put it when they met, he's merely an "artist with a talent for music". The way another blast of sound knocks another swooping Wyvern out of the sky leaves him doubting, however.

"Huh...hah...well...one moment-!" They finally stop by the gate leading out of the village. By this time, his lungs are burning and he has to lean himself against a barrel to catch his breath. French guards frantically yell at the villagers and refugees to organize themselves for escort to the lord's manor. And even they themselves looked frightened by the occurrence going on within the heart of the village. He can't blame them though, to watch even a Demi-Servant such as Mashu fight would be enough experience with true combat prowess for a lifetime. Another Wyvern shrieks as it's struck from the sky, the shadow of its corpse soon veiling over his eyes as he looks up. He barely has time to blink at the defeated creature plummeting towards him, although the foul monster's body dissipates before impact.

"It should be the last one, Master!" Caster flourishes his conductor's baton as if he had just ended a performance. However, he looks far from pleased. The Servant's eyes are focused on the road leading to the centre of the village. And they both know what's going on there.

"G-great...we'll...I mean...I'll have you escort these men, Caster!" His words come out rather disjointedly, but his thoughts are back in order. If any Wyverns attack again, he's sure the guards would have little in the ways of defending against the creatures without Servant support.

For the sake of all the fleeing refugees, they both understand Caster would have to provide escort.

"Very well then." The musician nods his head once. "But I'll have you know, I'm worried about our party, especially Maria. Those Berserk Servants are nothing if not maliciously powered."

It takes a moment for him to process Mozart's words. But after a second, he recognizes the Servant's request. Ensure the rest of the party's safety. The mere mention of the beautiful queen's name brings up the image of her smile in his mind. Then Mashu's. Then Jeanne's. And then finally...Ushiwakamaru's. It's then that he knows. As their acting Master he'd bring them all back safely. With as much conviction as he can muster, he does his best to give an assuring smile.

"I'm sure they are holding, Caster. I'll rejoin them and provide as much backup as possible! We'll drive them out of this place!" The volume of his voice surprises even himself. Though not so for the male Servant, who returns the smile.

"Then I'll entrust them to you then, Master. I'll do what I can to fulfill my own duties! Godspeed to you!" Immediately, he turns his attentions to the frantic crowd. A display of phantasmal instruments appears with a wave of his baton. "This way ladies and gentlemen! Follow the music, and keep as calm as you can!"

Of course as the large group departs, it leaves just him. Standing there in the middle of an empty village street. Turning around to face the road leading back towards the middle of the village, he suddenly feels very much alone. There, without any Servants to protect him, and without any knowledge of offensive magecraft, he would have to hope no other Wyverns appear. But still, he has his own task. The four female Servants aren't only fighting for his sake, but for the sake of everyone who lives here. Even if the prospect of temporary isolation terrifies him, the fact his two contracted Servants are risking their very existence supresses his fears.

Gritting his teeth and balling his hands into fists, he sprints forward.

* * *

Utter devastation beholds him even before he makes it to where the fighting is. Smashed walls, homes crumbled and ruined, wooden stakes sticking out of the ground, and even hints of blood splattered across the area. He sincerely hopes the blood's source isn't what he thinks. The first time they had fought Berserk Servants, it nearly became a do or die situation. And the dying part was more likely than the other. Luckily, Marie Antoinette and Mozart both had the element of surprise during their timely rescue. However, now it seems even with the addition of the two Servants, it wouldn't be enough. And Caster's task is to the defense of the fleeing villagers.

"KYAAAAH!" The sudden scream causes his heart to skip a beat. It's still a distance off, but its volume is clearly high enough to reach him from down the main street. It's not a battlecry, but a scream of terror. Unbeknownst to him, it only causes him to sprint faster. Even as his legs begin to burn and his lungs threaten to jump out of his throat, he presses on. He can feel it, his Servants are in danger. And as their master, he's responsible for them; after all, he already promised Caster their safety.

Tearing through the street with as much speed as he can muster with a full-on sprint, he arrives at the square. The subsequent screeching halt he makes nearly causes him to fall flat on his face. It's not because he's afraid to enter the fray and cast whatever support spells he's capable of. Rather, someone had smashed into the wooden stall beside him upon his arrival. The construct falls to splinters with the force of the impact. He doesn't even have time to breath as he quickly casts his eyes towards the ruined stall. There sprawled in a heap on her back, Ushiwakamaru.

"R-RIDER!" To say his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets is an understatement. Panic overtakes him. Even as the battle rages on in his peripheral vision, he rushes to the fallen Servant's side. She's bloodied and battered, to be sure, but if she's in such a condition, the others are likely just as bad, if not worse. Her flowing raven-black hair is in a bit of a mess, as is her normally unblemished skin. Thin cuts and bruises adorn her body. It seems even her superior agility hasn't been enough to help her avoid damage. On her usually beautiful and framed face is a grimace of pain and effort.

Rushing over to the girl's side, he swiftly presses his palm against her stomach where she had sustained a glaringly painful cut. The warmth of her blood contrasts the coolness of her skin. Still, it's a silken soft sensation, even in her state. Just as soft as Mashu's. But he has more important tasks on hand rather than simply staring and admiring her. With as much focus as he can gather, he concentrates himself to cast a healing spell upon her. It's the most basic of basics, but he's practiced enough to at least reknit the cut skin and internal damage to some degree.

"Hnk...wh-what..." The Servant's lips sputter a few words and her blue eyes crack open. She coughs harshly before inhaling sharply.

The reaction's good, it's enough to allow him a sigh of relief. The injuries she sustained weren't as deep as he thought. He can't fully heal her, but being able to bring her back to consciousness is already a win in his mind.

"Y-you...hah...crashed into this stall...huh...hah...just as I got here, Rider!" It's just then he realizes how hard he's panting again. But he's still able to muster a smile as he watches his Servant gaze up at him and blink rapidly with her blue eyes. Within a second, they sharpen and focus themselves.

"I see..." Nodding her head, the young warrior sits herself up, shaking herself lightly. The wood splinters drop off of her as she slowly gets back to her feet.

"Thank you for tending to my wounds, Master! But we still have a battle to tend to!" Her voice is a bit worn, but the effects of his healing efforts seem to be yielding immediate fruit. The smirk she gives him is fleeting, as is her glance. "The enemy still stands, and we haven't had time to launch an offensive! Please, aid the others, and I'll see what I can do to launch a surprise assault on our adversaries!"

Her charisma takes him off guard. He didn't expect her to be so swift in her recovery and eagerness. But it's the best they've got so far. He nods his head.

"I'll be depending on you then, Rider!" He's sure he imagines it, but for the briefest of seconds he's sure she had a look of surprise and blush upon her face. Or maybe all the running has deprived his head of oxygen and he's hallucinating. Regardless, his Servant nods her head firmly in return.

"Then allow me a moment to gain some distance, my strike is most effective after I've covered some ground."

"Huh? What do you mea-...!?" With one good and solid leap, the agile Servant makes her way up the roof of the building behind them, disappearing. He doesn't even have time to blink, such is her speed. But it's just as well; he has other things to pay attention to.

Turning his head towards the square, he's finally able to survey the field of battle. There, Berserk Lancer is effortlessly batting away Shielder and Ruler's attacks with his spear. And with each parry, he counterattacks brutally with wide sweeps from his weapon, forcing the two to give ground. Even though Mashu and Jeanne's unwavering resolve enables them to defend themselves and relaunch effortful counterattacks, they're fighting a losing battle. The sounds of metal against metal primarily come from his two Servants doing what they can to weather Vlad's monstrous strength. He can see the damage from their uninterrupted battle showing clearly in the damage to their armor and clothes. Crimson trickles of blood paint across the stone tiling of the village square. And it's not Berserk Lancer who's supplying the paint.

The thought returns to him, how did this happen?

"I'll crush you! Then wring out your blood and bathe myself in your youth!" The cold cruel voice sends shivers down his spine, and he turns to see Berserk Assassin's barrage of dark magicks flow out of her iron staff. The dark oozing attack seems almost liquid, but the way it flows wickedly in the air indicates their true nature. The wall of glass and roses which arise to block shatter just as quickly, Marie Antoinette's lovely face marred by the pain of her injuries. Even as she tries to smile in defiance he can already tell she's at her breaking point from Assassin's unrelenting attacks.

"So this how the ladies of Hungary compose themselves? Your form and behaviour is unbecoming of someone who thinks themselves as beautiful!" The French Rider's retort is quickly followed by cascades of light flowing forth from the queen's daintily gloved hands. Her counterattack obliterates the dark magicks aimed at her, cutting a swath past each projectile. The dark spherical oozes splatter on the ground behind the graceful queen, missing their mark. Unfortunately, the Berserk Servant effortlessly avoids the return attack just as easily. And without even so much as moving. Rather she flickers momentarily and reappears to the side, bearing a dreadful surprise. The dark blobs writhe and twist to form themselves into chains before he can even holler his warning.

"WATC-...!" Too late, the dark bindings strike and wrap around Marie's wrists and ankles from behind, immobilizing her.

"Hya! T-these...-!" This time, he knows Rider's unable to break free. Struggle as she might, her lithe limbs are firmly bound by the darkened chains. Truly, at this very moment she's naught but a helpless girl. But he's not; as long as he's able to command his Servants than they should be able to...-

"It matters not what you say, you're nothing but insignificant to me! I only desire your blood, and the blood of the Saint!" Carmilla's depraved smile causes his stomach to twist upon itself and he knows she's being literal in every sense. "Now then, Lancer, stake this foolish young girl!"

There's a loud clang as Berserk Lancer bats Jeanne away from him, knocking her into Mashu with little effort. The two of them hit the stone tiles in a heap, even as Ruler swiftly scrambles to recover right after. Without a second thought, he quickly focuses his attentions to Shielder. He's not use to casting a healing spell in such a quick succession, especially right after he's already healed Ushiwakamaru. But he needs every one of them in the fight if they hope to survive. His body begins to shake with a degree of effort, the mana within him flowing. It's the price he has to pay to entwine two spells. If there's any fortune in the current situation, it would be the change of targets between the two Berserk Servants.

"As you wish then, Assassin." The vampiric Servant grins cruelly, personifying every aspect that would invoke the terrifying image of Count Dracula. Pointing the tip of his spear at Marie's position, his grin grows into a bloodthirsty smile as an overwhelming wave of oozing dark crimson gathers around his weapon. "KAZIKLI BEY!"

The crimson onslaught of blood and stakes springs forth, bursting outwards and towards the bound princess. He doesn't even need to take a second glance to instantly recognize the fear in her eyes as she opens her mouth to scream.

"KYAAAHHH!"

He wants to run over and shield her, but he knows it's impossible. He'd only end up getting himself killed, and nothing from his repertoire of spells would be able to stop a Noble Phantasm.

It's why he made an effort to entwine his emergency haste and first aid spells together in the first place.

"Mashu! Lord Chaldeas!" The words flowing out of his mouth matches the speed at which his kouhai appears in front of her comrade.

"Hai, Senpai!" Despite her roughed up state, the pink-haired Demi-Servant quickly slams down her shield in front of herself and Rider. The gigantic barrier blooms outwards with a beautiful display of holy energy just as Lancer's blackened attack slams into it. The sound of liquid splattering across surfaces echoes through the square, the dark crimson liquid's force nullified by Mashu's ability. Even so, she's throwing herself against the gurgling attack, bracing her diminutive body against the shield. The energies from her channeled ability hold steady, spreading outwards to fully encompass its user and her charge. The darkened chains restraining Marie crack then crumble upon contact with the protective energies. Though free now, the two of them can do little against Berserk Lancer's onslaught. To step outside of the protective field would be a death sentence, what with how the fatal energies flow around it. And worse yet, the offensive capabilities of Vlad's Noble Phantasm seem to be rapidly draining Mashu.

It's then he sees Ruler.

She had taken the opportunity to make a beeline towards Assassin, who had been busy restraining her target up to that point. Though it seems the Berserk Servant's awareness and reflexes are just as inhuman she is. Despite Jeanne's best efforts to strike the sadistic woman with her spear, she misses by the narrowest of margins. Within the moment, Carmilla's already teleported herself behind her mark.

"What a lovely face...how much will you bleed once I tear it off?" Darkened chains erupt from her iron staff, snaring the French girl. "Well then, Dracula, I've captured a wonderfully stupid young peasant girl! This time, we'll be able to partake in her blood I am sure..."

"Say it isn't so. Has our opportunity arrived? And I would have you refer to me by my proper name, Blood Countess." Berserk Lancer's assault on Marie and Mashu finally halts. But by this point, withstanding the attack has taken its toll on Shielder. The pink-haired Demi-Servant collapses to her knees, barely holding herself upright against her own shield. Marie, while slightly better, is quickly subdued as a black bolt of energy smashes against her before she can turn on its source. As she hits the ground, Carmilla returns her attentions to Jeanne with a predatory look.

It's then he feels helpless. Completely and utterly helpless. He's gotten his Servants into a situation where they'd be slaughtered, the difference in power clearly shown here. Even with the additional two Servants who had joined up with them, they still didn't possess enough capabilities. And now he'd see them all pay the-...

"Don't despair!" Jeanne's voice cuts through his thoughts, forcing his gaze towards her. Even as she fights against her restraints her eyes are towards him. Adorning her expressions, an encouraging smile. "Don't ever give into despair, Master! God is with us always! It doesn't matter if-..."

"Shut your mouth peasant girl! What is taking you so long Vlad? As a self-proclaimed gentleman you make a lady wait? Shall I just take the honor and drain her with my Iron Maiden then?" Carmilla hisses with impatience, wrenching her staff close against herself. The bindings around Ruler rustle and tighten in accordance to their master's whims. Sure enough, it forces a grimace of pain upon the saint's face. "Much better now...I think you're prettier when you're in pain. Maybe you'll let me hear you scream before you die? After that...I might help myself to your Master's blood."

He finds himself gritting his teeth, his hands balling into fists. She...Jeanne...is right. He can't give in now, not when they've come this far already. And especially not against the two sadistic Servants. Even if his body is already strained beyond its capacity, he'd go against them. Until his entirety collapses. Despite his quivering limbs, he focuses in on Rider. She's the least incapacitated. If he can heal her and infuse her with enough mana through his spell, she should be able to use her Noble Phantasm and...-

A bolt of blackness flies towards his face at such a speed he barely has time to take cover. The stone wall of the building behind him explodes as the malefic attack crashes into it. He's alive, but only by the smallest of margins. If he hadn't trained his reflexes in the Chaldea Gate, he's sure he'd be dead. But the damage is already done; he isn't able to fully complete his spell on time.

"We can't have you interrupting. Stay right there and don't try anything stupid now..." Berserk Assassin's voice practically purrs with satisfaction. A voice which fills his heart with dread as he's forced to watch the unfolding scene.

"Apologies, Carmilla. Even with Berserk traits, I had to recollect myself. Now then..." The vampiric Lancer slowly raises his lance and aims it towards the restrained Ruler.

"KAZIK-...!"

"Dan-no-ura! Hassotoubi!" The familiar voice rings true in his ears suddenly, echoing throughout the square. And with a silver flash of steel he sees her.

Ushiwakamaru.

Time slows to a screeching halt, her lithe form blitzing past Vlad's body and spear. She's so fast he doesn't even see her swing her sword. Rather, he only sees her landing gracefully a bit away beside her opponent with a low crouch before she straightens her slender legs.

"Li...-?" This time, it's the Berserk Servant who looks surprised as he turns to look at Rider...

...before blood suddenly erupts from his body and spear hand. The lance he's clutching clatters to the ground, his right arm amputated from the elbow down. His right hand still grips his spear, but now without a way to truly use it. Across his stomach is a clean horizontal slice, the wound oozing with blackened blood as the Servant drops to one knee.

"I-impossible!" He sounds outraged, staring at the blood pooling around him.

Calmly, Rider glances back behind herself, a small smirk on her face. "This is it for you." With a fluid flourish of her blade, she flings the blood from her katana onto the stone.

And this is it for the battle as well. Recollecting himself, he swiftly stands up from his cover and focuses on Marie again. He can feel his entire body burning with effort, but his first-aid spell is taking form again. Rider's timely appearance energizes him, even if he might be feeling the effects of this strain later on, he has to give his all right now. And of course, he has to provide at least some praise.

"Great work, Rider!" He finds himself coughing right afterwards, his throat much drier than he had previously thought. But she hears him. Regardless of her wounds, she's still receptive to his words. The way her blue eyes light up to his praise, and how her smirk grows into a joyful smile, both are as rich a reward as their secured victory. Well, soon-to-be-secured victory.

There's still the matter of Assassin, and her dark binding chains restraining Ruler. The very same ones now appearing and creeping up around Rider's le...

"RIDER! WATCH OUT!" He can't scream out his warning fast enough as not only do the chains appear below her, but also a dark and ominous construct.

An Iron Maiden.

Before she's able to even properly process what's suddenly captured her, the torture device snaps shut around her entire body.

"MUST I do EVERYTHING?" Berserk Assassin practically shrieks out her rage. Dark chains snake out of her iron staff, the first one looping around the torture device, locking it tighter as a splash of blood gushes out. "I'll have you pay for this with your blood! Every single drop of it! I'll wring you dry, then tear you to pieces and feed them to your master!"

"Proudly bloom, the dance shall continue! Now then, Guillotine Breaker!" The words reverberate across the square, glass roses blooming across the stone floor.

It's enough to garner Carmilla's attention, causing her to turn towards the general direction of the voice in her anger. "AND SHALL I TORTURE YOU NEX-...?!"

...before she's subsequently run over by a massive glass stallion.

He can only stare in disbelief as the graceful horse tramples the Berserk Servant under its hooves, effortlessly snapping the chains restraining Ruler. The light it gives off seems to be bringing Mashu back to consciousness as well. The burning sensation in his body dissipates in the healing energy, the living transparent construct bounding across the square. Smashing against the Iron Maiden, its controller makes several attempts to force it open just as Jeanne hastily gets back to her feet.

"My flag, protect my comrades! Luminosité Eternelle!" Unfurling her own Noble Phantasm and hoisting it into the air, the Fleur de Lis shines on brilliantly with its soothing light. Immediately, its effects flow around him and he feels his exhaustion washing away. The rays of hope cast down upon the Iron Maiden causes the dark metal to begin to creak then crack. Finally, after another second, it bursts open before disintegrating, releasing its captive.

And even with all the healing energies Marie and Jeanne have given, he can still see the severity of Rider's wounds. Freed from her cruel confines, the badly injured Servant crumples to the ground covered in her own blood.

"RIDER!" He acts on instinct, his voice and legs carrying him over towards her as fast as he can humanly go. She's still breathing.

Barely.

Her wounds are horrific. Despite the combined healing energy from two Noble Phantasms, it seems being trapped in Carmilla's Iron Maiden granted her barely any of the benefits. Puncture marks from the interior of torture device cover her torso and legs. Her blood flows freely against his clothing, dying his white uniform crimson as he wraps his arms around her. Supporting the back of her head with his left hand in an effort to see if she can even sit up, he realizes the futility of his actions. The reality of the situation grips his heart and freezes the liquid in his veins.

"R-Rider...are you...can you hear me? P-please...please don't die..." He holds her closely to his chest. Her usually lively yet sharp blue eyes are closed and expressionless, almost as if she were in a dreamless sleep. He finds himself breathing erratically in panic, his free hand pressing against her the center of her chest. There's scarcely a heartbeat to feel. He can barely focus, but he tries to cast another first aid spell anyways. But that's just it, it's only first aid. For wounds this deep, it wouldn't be nearly enough.

But it provides some relief.

The bare minimum healing which reknits the puncture wounds on the surface. And as he holds her against himself, he hears her cough.

The quietest cough one can give. His eyes can only widen, his heart skipping a beat.

"Rider...please live...please be alive..." He stares down at her beautifully framed face, hoping. Hoping so hard she'd open her eyes and smile at him again. His hand begins to shake from the mana expenditure once more, but he keeps his hand against her steady. It's then he finally sees her eyelids flutter and open. And to his horror, there's none of the usual liveliness in her eyes.

Simply dull blue orbs, staring up at him as her lips move. Yet no words can be heard. It's a false relief, to see her in this state. Her weakened heartbeat is fading despite all his efforts.

"Ushiwakamaru, stay with me now!" He can hear himself cracking. Once again, her lips move, and he can see tears forming at the corners of her dulled eyes.

"O...-onii..." Her voice is nearly silent, devoid of any energy, let alone life.

"I'll save you! I swear..." Even if every ounce of being is telling him he cannot.

"O-...Onii...sama..." He feels the cold brush of her skin against the back of his right hand. Somehow, she had managed to bring up her own right hand to hold onto his. But it's a failing grip, the pressure she applies as if to squeeze him barely registers in his mind. And for her to call out for her brother…

"...p-please...don't...abandon...still useful..." The gathered tears at the corners of her blue eyes roll down her cheeks.

"N-nii...sama...I'll always...serve you...p-please...dont leave...Ushi..waka..." Her hand trembles weakly against his, and he can only find himself holding her closer. Then he realizes it.

He's her brother right now.

"I won't leave you...I'll stay with you until the very end! So please, Ushiwakamaru...don't die, not now!" His entire body is burning now. His desperation drives him beyond his normal limits as he channels his entirety into his healing spell. His words seem to have little effect on her failing body, but they manage to garner the slightest and smile of relief from the Japanese girl.

"Nii-sama...Ushiwaka will...stay with you...until...the end...too..." Her quaking hand gives him another soft squeeze, but this time it's barely there.

"Then stay, stay with me!" He can't let her die. He won't let her die. She saved him, no, she saved all of them. And he would save her. He has to. Even if it would cost him.

Even if her hand is already slipping off.

"...Onii-chan...I...I..."

Even if her smile is fading.

"...I'm...alright...

Even if her eyes close.

"I'm...happy...with...y...-"

Even if she falls back asleep.

He shakes her. He rocks her against him as her warmth fades.

Wake up. Please, wake up.

"USHIWAKAMARU!"

* * *

 _Well then, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Took me a while to figure out just how I would be able to describe Carmilla's Iron Maiden and its functions (especially its OHKO on Female Servants in game). That being said, I'm trying not to utilize the combat triangle of the game within this sorta work because in my opinion, it's pretty bull (see Fate/Zero Rider VS Assassin, you'll get what I mean)._

 _Anyways, that being said. I hope this'll help stave off the anticipation while I work on the next bit. And in case you guys are wondering, "Ushiwaka" and "Ushiwakamaru" are both acceptable names (trust me I r smrt, chk Wiki). At least in my opinion. Now then, because she's dead I can totally work on different Servant._

PS: _Just kiddin'._


End file.
